The Internship
by Psycho-Barbie16
Summary: What started out as a routine internship for Marissa Sanchez went from a dream come true when she was promoted to apprentice, to a literal nightmare when a genetically modified hybrid dinosaur gets free and begins terrorizing the park.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea if people still check out this section of Fanfiction, but with my main story of The Phoenix Saga currently on temporary hiatus literally any and everything seems like it would make a great story with a new OC. As a result, I was watching Jurassic World, and well here we are.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The final bell rang throughout the high school as teenagers flooded the hall eager to get out of the prison they called school and start the winter break.

Marissa Sanchez went to her locker and began emptying it of the things she would need for her break, when there were suddenly a pair of hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice of her lifetime's long best friend questioned.

"Do I really have to play this game today?" Marissa questioned.

"Come on." Ryann whined dropping her hands and coming to stand in front of her. "I'm not going to see you for an entire month, the least you could do is humour me."

"You act you're not going to video call me every second."

"But it's not the same. You get to work on your tan all winter on Costa Rica, while I'm going to be stuck here listening to my mom sing her lame yearly Christmas carols."

"I'm going to be in the control room the entire time. I highly doubt I can work on my tan from there."

"Whatever." Ryann cried. "Not to mention that gorgeous guy you were always with."

"You mean Owen?" Marissa asked.

"Yes." Ryann sighed dreamily. "What I wouldn't give to spend an entire month alone on an island with him."

"He's like 30." Marissa pointed out cringing.

"So, older guys have more experience."

"Ew. You're sick."

"I know." Ryann announced proudly, before her eyes shot behind Marissa and her grin turned mischievous. "Oh, and don't look now. But tall dark and brooding is checking you out. Again."

Marissa scoffed. "Give it a rest Ryann."

"C'mon he's so into you."

"He so has a girlfriend." Marissa mocked, but couldn't help but glance over her shoulder at Zach Mitchell, who was indeed staring at her but looked away as soon as she noticed.

"Speak of the devil." Ryann muttered as said girlfriend strutted past them and all but tackled Zach in the hallway.

"Behold, something wicked this way comes." Marissa said and she and Ryann giggled.

* * *

"Here we go again." Matt groaned when he noticed that his friend Zach was completely zoned out staring at Marissa Sanchez. "You'll stare at her. She glances back at you. It's obvious you both totally dig each other, and yet. . ."

Matt trailed off as Zach girlfriend approached them and threw her arms around Zach.

"There's just one thing holding you back." Matt finished and quickly walked away when Zach shot him a harsh glare.

* * *

"Mama!" Marissa shouted in greeting after entering her house once the bus dropped her off. "I'm home." She added hanging up her thick coat.

"In the kitchen." Her mother, Magdalena Sanchez shouted back.

"Hey mama." Marissa said moving over to drop a kiss on her mother's cheek, who was elbows deep in some kind of sauce.

"Hi mija." Magdalena responded. "How was school?"

"School was great, the last day is always the best." Marissa said moving to grab a soda out of the fridge.

"Yeah?" Her mother said drying her hands. "You ready for your trip?" She asked leaning back against the counter.

"I've been ready."

"You know you're probably the only teenager I know that is spending their entire winter break working?"

Marissa laughed. "Never let it be said that I follow the crowd."

"No, never." Her mother said moving to grab more ingredients from the pantry. "Listen, this event may take a while so I'll probably be home late okay?"

"No problem, you need any help with anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Marissa said grabbing her things and heading upstairs to her room.

* * *

Back and forth. Back and forth. From her drawers, to her closet to her suitcase.

Marissa went around and around her room packing everything she would need for Costa Rica.

Because it was winter time where she lived, all of her summer clothes were packed away and she had to dig deep to find them.

She had just tossed another shirt into the open suitcase, when the sound of a very familiar voice could be heard.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, yeah." Zach Mitchell said into his phone as he paced back and forth in front of his window which, as cliche as it was, was directly across from hers.

"Alright, I'll call you in the morning. Night." Zach hung up and tossed his phone down on his bed.

Marissa grabbed a notebook from where it was placed near the side of her bed.  
'Girlfriend troubles?' She wrote on the pad then held it up waiting for him to notice. When he did he let a smile tug at his lips before leaning off his bed and grabbing his own pad.

'Same old drama.' He wrote, he wrote with a frowning face drawn on the side.

'Sorry.' she wrote back and he smiled shaking his head.

This was something that they'd been doing for years. Since she moved in a while back and he was just the skinny kid next door. Even as they got older and got more into technology, namely cell phones. It was just a habit they couldn't break.

'Travelling soon?' Was what he wrote next after noticing the open suitcase.

'Yeah, internship starts tomorrow.'

'How long?'

'All winter.'

Zach frowned then wrote. 'That sucks.'

Marissa giggled then shrugged. 'Goodnight Zach.'

She got up from her bed to closed the curtains when he started writing something else making her pause. 'Winter's gonna' be really boring without you.'

Marissa smiled then shrugged again before closing the curtains.

* * *

"Got your passport?"

"Check?"

"Got your wallet?"

"Check."

"Sunscreen? Pads? Tampons?"

"Check, check double check." Marissa laughed as she and her mother moved through the airport. "Mama, I'm only going to be gone a month."

"So? I'm your mom, it's my job to worry."

"And your amazing at it." Marissa said sarcastically. "This is me." She said when they came to a stop in front of her gate.

Magdalena sighed and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I wished you'd stop growing up."

"I love you too mom."

"Call me when you land." She shouted after her daughter.

"I will!"

"And every second after."

"Okay bye mom."

"Bye mija." She said blowing her a kiss.

* * *

Marissa was in her hotel room unpacking her suitcase, when there were three sharp knocks at the door. She got up and opened it only to see the park operations manager Claire Dearing standing there looking as pristine as ever.

"Claire!" Marissa exclaimed surprised.

"Hi Marissa," She said smiling. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Marissa said opening the door wider and allowing the redhead to enter.

"How was your flight?"

"It was fine. The ferry ride over was less so."

Claire cracked a small smile. "Unfortunately I can't control everything." She glanced down at her phone which had beeped with a notification. "And I can't stay long, I just came to welcome you back. And, offer your a proposition."

"Of what kind?" Marissa asked intrigued.

"How would you like to get out of wrangling coffee for those over in the control room?"

"More than anything."

"I'd like to offer you a spot as my apprentice."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely, of course I'll still need my coffee every now and then," she said then Marissa laughed. "But you'll be working alongside me. Attending meetings. Overseeing marketing strategies. Basically be up my ass 24/7." Claire added at the end.

"Well I'm honored." Marissa joked. "And I accept of course."

"Excellent."

"Can I ask why?"

"Well you've been here the past few summers, and recently I've started looking through your credentials. You're a very bright girl Marissa, and with some guidance I think you could have a real future in business. Maybe even here at Jurassic World." Claire said smiling.

"I think said that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Claire breathed a laugh. "Meet me at the innovation centre at 8 am sharp, business attire only." Marissa followed Claire to the door and opened it for her. "Oh and Marissa?"

"Hmm?"

"Glad to have you back." Claire said sincerely.

"Glad to be back."


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks were a blur for Marissa, when Claire said that she would be up her ass she wasn't kidding. As boring as the meetings that she and Claire attended were, she valued each and every one as a learning experience.

Over the past two summers that Marissa had interned here at Jurassic World, the people in the control room, along with a handful of other workers, had dubbed her 'Mini Claire'. All the time she'd been spending following the older woman around had only solidified the nickname.

It was however shortened to just 'Mini', the name stuck to the point that even Claire had begun using it to introduce her to executives that came to visit the park, almost every time she would have to stop herself and tell them her real name, because although she didn't show it, Claire quite liked having the younger girl be her shadow.

Speaking of executives, Marissa was getting dressed to meet with those representing Verizon Wireless in order to convince them to fund a new attraction.

Today was an important day, not only was Claire handing her a bit of the reigns with the pitch, but she was also going to meet the owner of Jurassic World himself.

Simon Masrani.

"Hal Osterley, is vice president. Jim Drucker is balding. Erica Brandt deserves better." Marissa mumbled to herself repeatedly as she tucked her white button down shirt into her black and white checkered skirt. "Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica." She continued as she pulled on a pair of ankle boots with a small heel. "Hal, Jim, Erica. I am 'Mini'. Marissa." She said glancing in the mirror and making sure that her curly hair was in order. "I need to leave." She said glancing at her watch.

* * *

"Welcome to Jurassic World." Claire said to the executives once they stepped off the elevator. "Claire Dearing." She said reaching out to shake each one of their hands. "This is my apprentice, Marissa."

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Marissa said as they all introduced themselves.

"Shall we begin?" Claire asked the group.

* * *

"While year over year revenue continues to climb, operations costs are higher than ever." Claire said as she led the group through the labs. "Our shareholders have been patient but let's be honest, no one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore. Twenty years ago de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like it's an elephant at the city zoo."

"However that doesn't mean asset development is falling behind." Marissa added. "The DNA excavators are discovering new species every year."

"But consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth." Claire finished. "The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in ten years than a century of digging up bones."

"So, you say you want to sponsor an attraction?" Marissa asked. "What did you have in mind?"

"We want to be thrilled." Jim said simply.

"Don't we all?" Claire said nodding to Marissa who spun the DNA molecule on the screen.

"The Indominus Rex. Jurassic World's first genetically modified hybrid."

"How did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to, you know?" Hal said while making strange hand movements.

"Oh Indominus wasn't bred." Henry Wu said stepping in. "She was designed. She will be fifty feet long when fully grown." Henry said beaming with pride. "Bigger than the T-Rex."

"Everytime a new asset is unveiled attendance has spiked."

"Global news coverage, celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world."

"When will she be ready?" Jim asked.

"She already is."

* * *

"How did I do?" Marissa questioned Claire anxiously once they'd left the executives after hopefully closing the deal.

"You did great Mini. I told you that you have nothing to worry about."

"I can't thank you enough for this Claire."

"You're welcome." Claire said sincerely.

They both looked down as their phones began to ring at the same time.

"It's my mom." Marissa said looking down at the phone.

"It's Zara, she's in the lobby with my nephews."

"I'll meet you down there."

Claire nodded and headed to the stairs as she answered her phone when yet another call came through the same time Marissa answered her phone.

"Hi mama."

"Hi mija, what's going on? You didn't call me this morning."

"I was freaking out, Claire and I had this big meeting with some executives and for the first time I was a part of the pitch."

"That's great honey, how'd it go?"

"Really, really good. Claire said I nailed it."

"I'm so proud of you mija."

"Thanks mom." Marissa said then glanced at her watch. "Listen I have to go okay."

"Alright. Look Skype me tonight I need to see your face."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Marissa hung up and started towards the stairs to go down to the lobby where Claire was standing uncomfortably talking to her nephews., one of whom looked very familiar.

"Zach Mitchell." Marissa said by way of announcing herself.

Zach quickly looked up from his phone and pocketed it swiping his hood from his head. "Marissa, hey."

"Hi."

"You two know each other?" Claire questioned glancing back and forth between the two teens. Sometimes it was easy for her to forget the Marissa was actually a teenager and probably had friends her own age.

"Yeah we live next door to each other." Marissa answered."You're Claire's nephew?"

"Uh, yeah. This is where you're internship is?" Zach asked.

"Actually, Mini here is my apprentice." Claire said proudly.

"Mini?" Zach repeated.

"It's a nickname." Marissa clarified.

"You know what, Mini? How about after the meeting with Masrani you spend the rest of the day with the guys?" Claire offered. "They may have more fun if they were with someone their own age. No offence Zara." She added quickly.

"No taken." The british woman responded.

"Yeah sure, I mean if it's okay with them."

"Yes." Zach said eagerly. "I mean, it's whatever." He added trying to sound nonchalant.

"Okay," Marissa said. "I'll meet you guys on Main Street in like an hour?" She said looking at Claire to gauge whether or not that was enough time.

"Yeah, that works." Claire assured.

"Okay, I'll see you guys then." She said waving to both him and Gray then turning to leave with Claire.

* * *

"What's the live count?" Claire asked as she strolled into the control room with Marissa in tow.

"22,216." Vivian responded instantly.

"Any incidents?"

"6 kids in the Lost and Found. 28 down with heatstroke." Lowrey responded before Claire cut him off.

"Where did you get that?" Claire asked eyeing his shirt in disdain, which was from the original Jurassic Park.

"Oh this?" Lowrey asked looking down at the shirt. "I got it off eBay, it's pretty amazing. I got it for $150, but the mint condition one goes for $300-" he began to brag but Claire cut him off.

"Didn't occur to you that maybe that's in poor taste?"

"The shirt? No, yeah it did. I understand that people died, but that first park was legit. I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids, they just needed dinosaurs. Real dinosaurs."

"Okay, could you please not wear it again?"

"Yeah wasn't gonna'." Lowrey said turning back around.

"Did you close the deal?" Vivian questioned excited. "How'd Mini do?"

"Mini did great like I knew she would, and looks like we did. Verizon Wireless presents, the Indominus Rex."

Lowrey groaned and hung his head. "That's terrible. I mean why not go the distance guys, and just let these corporations name the dinosaurs? They've got all the ballparks."

"Why are the West Plains closed?" Marissa asked interrupting Lowrey's rambling.

"Another Pachy roaming outside his zone. But he's fully sedated and ready for relocation." Vivian responded.

"I thought security said those invisible fences were a no fail?"

"Yes they did, and that is the second time this month." Claire snapped.

"Well the Pachy's sort out their implants when they butt heads."

"How soon can they get it out of there?"

"He just got 5 milligrams of carfentanil."

"Yes he's very stoned. So why don't we show a little sympathy?" Lowery said then turned to address Claire. "I mean you do understand these are actual animals right?"

"Clean up your workspace. It's chaotic." Claire responded.

"I like to think of it as a living system, with just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy." Lowery said fixing one of his little dinosaur figures. Claire rolled her eyes and nudged the trash can closer to Lowery's desk, just as he knocked over the soda cup that was sitting there.

"Inbound chopper. Jurassic 1. ETA five minutes." A voice came over the loudspeaker as Claire turned to leave with Marissa right behind.

* * *

_**Ivana Bocanegra: **_**Hey you, yes I am still writing, some explicit material over on my other story I know, but it was so fun to write, I'm taking requests on that story too. Your Havok/OC is in the works. No I haven't seen Captain Marvel yet, and I've been actively ignoring social media so I don't catch any spoilers since it came out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Masrani, you're flying." Claire said unsure as she and Marissa climbed into the helicopter and buckled themselves in.

"I got my license." The owner of Jurassic World bragged.

"Two more." His instructor interjected.

"Yeah, two more days." Mr. Masrani said waving a hand dismissively. "Who's this?" He asked glancing back at the young woman.

"Mr. Masrani, this is my apprentice Marissa Sanchez. I hope you don't mind if she joins us."

"Of course not. Welcome."

"Thank you, it's an honor to meet you Mr. Masrani." Marissa said politely.

"You as well Miss. Now tell me," he said turning to face Claire, "how's my park doing?"

"Well we're doing great. We're up two and a half percent over last year. A bit lower than our initial projection-" Claire began but Masrani cut her off.

"No, no, no. How's it doing?" he stressed. "Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?"

"Guest satisfaction is steady in the low 90's. We don't really have a way to measure the animal's emotional experience.."

"Sure you can. You can see it in their eyes. right? " He questioned grinning.

"Of course." Claire responded.

"Okay," he said clapping his hands before placing them on the controls. "Now show me my new dinosaur." He said before starting the helicopter and taking off none to smoothly. "Got it. Got it." he reassured, "got it."

"You look tense Claire." Masrani commented after they'd been flying for a while.

Claire forced a laugh. "Maybe you should focus on the controls."

"The key to a happy life is to accept that we are never actually in control." Masrani scoffed.

"Bird!" Claire shrieked and Masrani quickly maneuvered the helicopter away from the bird.

"Got it. I got it." he reassured again. "You should spend a day at the beach, get some sun." He suggested happily.

"Right, so um," Claire said reaching for her portfolio. "Marketing thought we could offset some of the costs by-" Masrani interrupted once again.

"Ah enough about costs. When John Hammond entrusted me with his dying wish, not once did he mention profit. 'Spare no expense' he used to say."

"That's admirable sir," Marissa spoke for the first time in a while, "but isn't the reality of running a theme park-"

"Don't forget why this place was built my dear. Jurassic World exists to remind us how very small we are, how new. You can't put a price on that. Now please," he said putting his sunglasses on over his eyes. "We are flying. Breathe." he encouraged before pulling on the controls and lifting the helicopter just a tad higher making Claire and Marissa hang on to the door handles.

* * *

There was a rough landing sometime later as they were finally at the new attraction. The instructor all but leaped from the helicopter and into the grass not to far and began retching.

"Is he okay?" Claire and Marissa questioned as they stepped off the helicopter after Masrani. "Are you okay?"

"He's just being dramatic." Masrani dismissed. "Why are you still building?"

"We planned to open in May, but asset containment insisted we build the walls higher. She's bigger than we expected."

"It's a good sign." he concluded.

"We hit a few speed bumps early on." Claire said as they entered the control room.

"She began to anticipate where the food was coming from." Marissa said while closing the door behind Masrani.

"One of the handlers lost an arm the others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety."

"It's intelligent then?" Masrani questioned curiously.

"For a dinosaur." Claire responded.

"And that?" Masrani said while pointing the the spider-web like cracks in the glass.

"She tried the break the glass." Marissa said.

"I like her spirit." Masrani breathed out intrigued.

Then their attention was drawn towards the window and beyond it to the jungle-like enclosure and the trees that were shifting as a result of the Indominus moving about.

"Oh it's white, no one told me it was white." Masrani spoke mouth agape.

"You think it'll scare the kids?" Claire questioned.

"The kids?" Masrani repeated, "This'll give the parents nightmares."

"Is that good?" Marissa asked.

"It's fantastic. Can it see us?"

"They say she can sense thermal radiation, like snakes."

"I thought there we two of them?" Masrani inquired.

"There was a sibling in case she didn't survive infancy." Claire elaborated.

"Where is the sibling?" he pressed.

"She ate it." Marissa said bluntly.

Masrani looked at her in shock and she just gave him a tight smile, then he nodded and seemed to be thinking something over.

"So the paddock, it's safe then?"

"We have the best structural engineers in the world." Claire responded moving over to start typing on one of the screens.

"Yeah so did Hammond." Masrani spoke under his breath. "There's an American Army man here. Part of a research programme one of my companies is running. You know of him?"

"He's Navy," Marissa corrected. "Owen Grady."

"I know who he is." Claire said rolling her eyes.

"His animals haven't tried to escape, they're smart. He has to be smarter." Masrani continued, ignoring Claire's obvious exasperation.

"He only thinks he smarter." Claire mumbled.

"I want you to bring him in." Masrani said ignoring Claire once again. "Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he'll see something we can't."

* * *

Claire and Marissa unfortunately had to brave riding the helicopter with Masrani once again in order to get back to the park.

Once there Claire took one of the park issues Mercedes Benz jeeps and went to go and meet with Owen, while Marissa went to her room to quickly change into a part of black jean shorts and high top sneakers, choosing to leave the white button down she had on and rolled up the sleeves. Then she set out to meet the boys on Main street.

_Hey Zach it's Marissa. Where r u?_ Marissa said via text message to Zach

_We ditched the babysitter. Meet u by the T rex_. He responded.

_Kk_.

Setting of towards the T-Rex exhibit Marissa shook her head knowing that so long as Zara was planning her wedding, she wasn't going to be the best of company, especially to a couple of teenagers. Marissa approached the exhibit the same time the boys were walking out and her phone rang.

She waved to them as she answered, "Hello? Marissa speaking."

"Heads up out of the Question?"

Marissa sighed and scratched her head. "No, I wanted to surprise you." Marissa joked.

"Well, mission accomplished." Owen scoffed. "You should've seen how she was with me Mini, calling me Mr. Grady."

"Can you really blame her?" Marissa sighed. "Look I can't talk about this right now, I'm meeting with some friends." She said as Zach and Gray approached her.

"You have friends?"

"Very funny."

"I know I am." Owen responded and she could practically hear his grin though the phone. "I'll let you get to it."

"Alright, and Owen?"

"Hmm."

"Be nice." Marissa warned.

"Always am." Owen said cheekily then they both hung up.

"Who was that?" Zach questioned with a deep set frown as she put away her phone.

"A friend, someone that works here. Not important right now, how are you guys enjoying Jurassic World?"

"It's amazing," Gray immediately piped up. "We just saw the T-Rex feeding."

"Very cool. Well if you liked that, you guys see the Mosasaurus yet?"

"No." Gray responded eyes widening in excitement.

"The feeding starts in the next few minutes. We'll be able to grab a couple of seats if you guys are up for it?" Gray started nodding frantically and pulling Marissa in the direction of the giant pool where the Mosasaurus show was. The seats were filling up fast but they managed to grab three right next to each other.

"You know," Marissa said to Zach before the show was set to start. "Most, people when they're in park with living breathing dinosaurs, they're kind of into it." she teased and Zach cracked half a smile. "Take a moment, enjoy it." She advised.

Zach was about to respond but was cut off by his phone ringing in his pocket, he took it out and saw that it was a video call from his girlfriend. "Sorry, I have to," Zack said to her.

"It's fine." he answered the call just as the Mosasaurus trainer took to the platform.

"What is she doing there?" Marissa heard the screech of the girlfriend a few seconds later.

"The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaurus. Okay, folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today."

A shark was lifted over the giant pool by crane.

"She's a little shy, so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out."

"Zach!" Gray said excitedly, hitting him in the shoulder to pull his attention away from his phone where he was trying to placate his girlfriend. "The Mosasaurus!"

Zach looked up just in time to see the huge dinosaur came out of the water jaws open wide, then clamped shut around the shark. Then it went crashing down back into the water which sent a huge wave in their direction soaking them immediately. They all looked at each other then started laughing.

"Hold on tight," the announcer said as the seats started to move below the pool. "We're gonna give you an even closer look at our Mosasaurus."

Marissa always forget how huge this particular animal was, and as she watched it devour what remained of the shark, she remembered what Masrani said on the helicopter.

"It has 88 teeth!" Gray exclaimed.

"Hey, you wanna do something else cool?" Zach asked.

"Yeah!"

* * *

_**Ivana Bocanegra: **_**Luv you too doll, you're a loyal one.**


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them were on the monorail heading to the Gyrosphere attraction, Zach and Gray were sat on one seat while Marissa was across from them, she watched as Zach pulled out his phone and ignored the call for what had to be the 50th time.

"Have you tried telling her, maybe you don't wanna talk right now." Marissa spoke once he's put away his phone.

"I did, she won't hear it." Zach responded.

"Little bit clingy?" Marissa guessed.

"Little more than a bit."

"Want my advice?" Marissa asked and Zach nodded surprised. "Tell her how it is. I can tell just by looking at you that you're not enjoying your time here because of her. No disrespect."

Zach shook his head. "I think I'm gonna break up with her. But for right now," Zach looked up at her through his lashes. "I'm gonna take the time to enjoy this."

Marissa smiled at his reference. "You know you're not half bad Mitchell."

"I could say the same about you Sanchez."

Their flirting was interrupted by Gray's question from out of nowhere.

"If Mom and Dad get divorced, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad?"

"What?" Zach asked disbelievingly, wondering where that came from. "Why would you say that?"

"Because they are."

"No, they're not getting- They're not getting divorced. Look, you haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way."

"They get mail from two different lawyers."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I Google'd. They're divorce lawyers." A tear ran down Gray's cheek.

"All right, whatever. You know what? It doesn't matter. Okay? I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway. All my friends' parents are divorced." He looked over and saw the tears coming from Gray's eyes.

"Hey, knock it off. You gonna cry?"

"No." Gray said wiping his eyes.

"Look, you're gonna get two of everything. Right? Two birthdays, two Thanksgivings. Two—"

"I don't want two of everything," Gray said tearfully.

"Yeah, well, it's not up to you. There's a point you have to grow up." Zach said harshly.

"My parents are divorced." Marissa said surprising both boys. "I was probably around your age when it happened. And I know it seems like it now, but not the end of the world. Everything always works itself out. And whatever happens, it's not your fault." Gray nodded and took in every word she said, then before he or Zach could responded the monorail had stopped and it was time for them to move on.

* * *

Thanks to their wristbands they were able to move straight to the front of the line, much to the disgruntlement of the other patrons.

Marissa was on her phone texting Claire for updates on the park as well as her meeting with Owen but was receiving no response, which was strange. And unknown to her Zach was staring at her intently while Gray rambled on about how the dinosaurs were resurrected through science.

"The soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive. The proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up and act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for millennia that way. Even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones—"

"Shut up," Zach interrupted.

"What do you think is gonna happen from you just staring at her?" Gray asked loud enough for Marissa to look up from her phone and Zach to glare down at Gray.

"Thanks, man," Zach said angrily.

"You're welcome."

Marissa smiled then finally it was their turn to board the gyrosphere. "How many?" the teenager operating the ride asked.

"Three." Marissa responded and he pulled up the three seater gyrosphere, Gray climbed in first followed by Marissa then finally Zach.

"Later Mini," the operator said, "enjoy the ride."

"Hey, there. I'm Jimmy Fallon," a voice said as the man came onto the tiny screen in the sphere. He was dressed in a lab coat with what looked like a lab behind him. "Welcome to the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine made possible by science. Your safety is our main concern. Which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system which protects you from things like Dilophosaurus venom." He turned around and accidentally hit some bottles with his teaching stick which caused green liquid to spurt in his face. "One drop of this can paralyze you, so watch out." He looked at someone off-screen. "Is this real? It is?" He fell onto the floor.

'PLEASE STAND BY' displayed on the screen before Jimmy came back on the screen. "And for added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by aluminum oxynitride glass. So tough, it can stop a .50-caliber bullet," he picked up a gun and shot at a piece of glass, and it fell over, breaking the cabinet behind it. "The Gyroscopic technology will keep you upright at all times, so you've got nothing to worry about."

"Where are they?" Gray asked excitedly.

"Oh, man," Zach said.

He pulled ahead and they found themselves in the midst of a running herd of dinosaurs.

Suddenly, 'RIDE CLOSED' appeared on the screen over Jimmy messing something else up, with a voice saying, "Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."

Gray sighed in disappointment, and even Marissa had to admit she was upset, this was her first time riding the sphere.

"Come on, we can stay out a couple more minutes," Zach insisted.

"But they said it was closed," Gray said.

"Aunt Claire gave us special wristbands, right? Rissa' has one too. We're all VIP, dude."

"I don't know about this Zach." Marissa protested softly.

"Come on. It'll be fun." He pushed the joystick forward and they propelled further into the valley as the dinosaurs took off, and it almost felt like they were racing them.

Zach's phone rang and this time pulled out his phone and put it to his ear. "Hey, Claire…I can't really hear you. Gray, Rissa' and I are in the hamster ball…Hello? Hello?" He pulled the phone away from his ear and turned it off.

"Something wrong?" Marissa questioned.

"Bad connection."

He moved them around the valley some more before they came upon an open gate, only it looked like it was open because something has torn through it.

"What happened here?" Zach asked. He looked at his fellow passengers. "Guys. Off-road."

"But they told us to go back," Gray said.

"I agree with Gray," Marissa joined in. "We've had our fun now it's time to go back, something must be really wrong. They don't close the park down for just anything."

"I'm just worried you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience." He put his finger over his lips and pulled forward through the gate.

Zach pulled up on a group of Ankylosaurus' and this time Marissa's phone rang. She pulled it out and this time it was Owen calling.

"_Owen?_" She said by way of greeting as she answered the phone.

"_Mini, thank God. Where the hell are you?_"

"_I'm in the gyrosphere with Claire's nephew's_."

"_You guys need to come back in right now. It's a phase 1 real world, code 19 you hear me? Phase 1! Code 19!_" Marissa's blood ran cold at those words and immediately start to tell Zach to take them back right now but was cut off by Gray raising a shaky hand to point to the reflection in the gyrosphere.

"Guys? Look."

The three of them slowly turned around to find a huge dinosaur rising above them that was white and unlike any dinosaur they'd had ever seen the blood on it's teeth showed that it carnivore. Then it opened its mouth wider than any dinosaur should have the ability to do and let out a huge roar.

"Go, go, go!" Gray screamed.

Zach tried to move the gyrosphere, but the dinosaur hit it with its foot, sending them all spinning across the forest floor and knocking them into several of the other dinosaurs.

"Hold it together, man!" Zach cried to a screaming Gray, his arm thrown across Marissa.

They finally stopped spinning when the dinosaur came near them again Marissa gripped onto Zach's arm tightly and held onto Gray with her other arm.

"Drive! Drive! Go!" Gray screamed to Zach.

Zach began moving the gyrosphere away, but one of the dinosaurs' tails rammed into it which propelled them into a tree and flipped them upside down. When Zach tried to move joystick, nothing happened. They were stuck.

They all watched in horror as the huge dinosaur fought with the remaining Ankylosaurus. It tried to bite the shell, but quickly realized it couldn't break through the hard surface and it managed to flip the shell over before biting the Ankylosaurus' head with a loud sickening crack. Gray looked away and Marissa buried her face in Zach's shoulder, the sounds being more than enough.

"We're safe in here, right?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, they're totally safe," Zach whispered trying to sound comforting, though it didn't sound like he totally believed what he was saying.

Zach's phone, which had fallen to the ceiling of the gyrosphere, started vibrating then, Claire's face filling the screen with the incoming call.

"Zach!" Marissa said urgently. "Get the phone, get the phone, get the phone, get the phone!"

The two of them started attempting to grab the phone before it drew the attention of the dinosaur.

"Guys," Gray whispered.

"I almost got it," Zach said.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Look."

Zach and Marissa looked up to find the yellow sinister looking eye of the dinosaur staring into the gyrosphere. The dinosaur placed its claw on the sphere then turned it around and then began moving it back to the upright position. One of its claws burst right through the supposedly unbreakable glass, making them all jump and shake with fear.

It opened its mouth and came straight for them. All three of them began screaming as the dinosaur's mouth tried to eat them through the glass. At first, it was unsuccessful with the slippery glass material. But then its teeth clamped down into the gyrosphere and hefted the whole thing up into the air. Then it slammed it back on ground, breaking the glass behind them.

Quickly Zach began to undo his seatbelt urging the other two to do the same. When the gyrosphere slammed down for the third time, the three of them fell out the back and onto the floor.

Zach covered Gray and Marissa as the dinosaur slammed the gyrosphere down over them the jagged broken sides barely missing them.

"Go! Go!" Zach screamed. The three of them got up and took off running, in no particular direction, just away from that dinosaur.

They made it into a clearing, and just when they thought they were safe, the dinosaur came barreling through the trees. They stopped running when they came to the edge of a waterfall.

"We're gonna have to jump," Zach said quickly.

"What?" Marissa shrieked

"I can't," Gray panicked.

"Are you ready?"

"No, no Zach. I can't swim." Marissa said panicking.

"Trust me alright." Zach said grabbing her hand. "You trust me?" Marissa nodded and gripped his hand tighter. "One, two - Come on!"

The three of them jumped off the cliff just as the dinosaur was about to catch them. Marissa had to let go of Zach's hand to try her best to move in the water. A hand on her foot pulled her down further into the water, and she saw Zach with a finger over his lips again Gray was close by him.

Finally, the dinosaur retreated from the waterfall and they all broke the surface, gasping for breath.

Zach hooked an arm around Marissa's waist when she started splashing around above water trying to keep afloat, "I got you, I got you." He said reassuringly, "It's okay, put your arm around me." he instructed and she did then he started kicking towards the edge, Zach helped Marissa pull herself to the bank and Gray was just behind. Gray quietly whimpered and Zach looked over at him.

"You jumped."

The both of them began laughing and Zach pulled his brother close to him.

"Rissa'," Zach said as he and Gray pulled away. "You okay?"

Marissa nodded shakily, Zach frowned but said nothing as he pulled her into a hug next. Gray joined in wrapping his shorter arms around them the best he could making it a group hug.

The question that was all on their minds though, they were too afraid to ask.

Now what?

* * *

_**Ivana Bocanegra: **_**Yeah I wish the chapters could be a bit longer myself but with this type of movie it is what it is, this story was also a really impulsive decision. Speaking of your Havok/OC could I get some more backstory, I know you want her to have plant powers but is there anything about her life you'd like to see? It would really help my writing process. Much luv as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

Claire started breathing harder, heart pounding, at the sight of the shattered gyrosphere.

She nervously climbed out of the Jeep and watched Owen pry a huge tooth out of the broken machine.

Her heart sank when she saw Zach's shattered phone. "No, no, no. No."

"Hey," Owen said to her. He pointed out three sets of footprints. "They made it out."

She breathed a sigh of relief. The two of them followed the tracks and found themselves by a waterfall.

"Oh, dear Lord, they jumped," Claire exclaimed.

"Brave kids," Owen remarked.

"ZACH! GRAY! MARISSA!"

"Shh!" Owen quickly shushed her, looking around to see if she had drawn the attention of anything.

"Hey, I am not one of your stupid animals!" Claire snapped.

"Listen, the kids are still alive, but you and I will not be if you continue to scream like that."

"So, you can pick up their scent, can't you? Track their footprints?" Claire said in an exaggerated whisper.

"I was with the Navy, not the Navajo!"

"So then what should we do? What do you suggest we do?"

"You get back. I'll find them."

"No, we'll find them."

"You'll last two minutes in there. Less in those ridiculous shoes."

Claire gave him a pointed look before undoing her white button-up shirt, revealing the purple tank top underneath. She tied it in a knot at the bottom and then rolled up her sleeve placed her hands on her hips glaring at Owen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Owen asked.

"It means I'm ready to go."

"Okay. Let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here. You do everything I say, exactly as I say it."

"Excuse me?"

"Just relax. It's just like taking a stroll through the woods…65 million years ago." Owen gestured for her to go on ahead then made sure she was a few feet away before glancing down nervously at the large footprint that they were just standing in.

* * *

As Zach, Gray, and Marissa hiked through the jungle, all of them were constantly checking their surrounding for the Indominus.

Gray suddenly ran ahead of them and picked up a white worker hat. When she and Zach got closer, she realized that the hat was caked in blood and had a massive crack in it. Zach rushed forward and took the hat away from Gray, trying to spare him anymore traumatic moments.

A little ways ahead of them, they noticed a Jurassic World Jeep that had been smashed against a tree.

"Stay here," Zach said to both of them as he began to approach the jeep.

Gray and Marissa glanced at each other, then completely ignored his words by following close behind him, Gray grabbed onto the back of his sweatshirt and Marissa grabbed his hand again.

The jeep had been completely destroyed, more blood all over it. The Indominus had been here.

Zach looked up and when Marissa followed his line of sight, she saw a heavy looking door up ahead, with vines growing all over it. They all slowly went up to it and forced it open. Inside, overgrown plants and vines were everywhere which made it hard to tell what part was inside and what part was outside. Zach grabbed something that looked like an old bone, and then his foot went across a piece of a banner.

"This original Jurassic Park." Marissa explained. "I knew it was around her somewhere, I just didn't know where."

Zach picked up the part of the banner and looked at Gray. "You still have those matches?"

Gray opened his fanny pack and pulled out a matchbox. "Here you go."

Zach lit up his makeshift torch, and they moved deeper into the abandoned building. They ended up coming across an old picture of raptors painted onto the wall.

"Guys!" Zach called.

The two of them followed Zach and they all ended up in a garage with various worn Jurassic Park tools and a couple of old Jurassic Park Jeeps.

"1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara, Sand Beige," Gray said looking over the jeep in excitement, one that had been absent from his eyes since the Indominus attacked, so it was nice to see it flaring up again.

"Nice," Marissa complemented.

Zach looked over at his brother. "You remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?"

"Yeah," Gray answered.

"Are you serious?" Marissa scoffed. "You guys can get one of these started?"

"It's our best bet right now," Zach said.

Zach and Gray began working on the jeep while Marissa pushed open the doors to the garage they were in letting in some light and fresh air.

"This track leads straight back to the park." Marissa commented after figuring out where exactly they were.

"Got it." Zach said before a crunch heard outside made them all freeze and stare out into the forest for any movement. "You think it's out there?" Zach asked. After seeing Gray's terrified look, he added quickly, "I mean, I know for a fact it is definitely not out there, all right? We're totally safe." He handed little brother a car battery. "Here, take this. You're stronger than me."

Some time later it seemed that the boys had finally finished the car. "All right," Zach said, he said looking to where Marissa was in the driver's seat. "Turn it over."  
She turned the key and to everyone's amazement and equal relief, the Jeep started up.

"It works!" Gray cheered from the backseat.

Zach and Marissa laughed together as Zach flipped the hood of the Jeep down, and hopped into the driver's seat while Marissa climbed over into the passenger's seat.  
"I thought you failed your driver's test," Gray said.

"No, only the driving part," Zach replied.

"I'm going to die." Marissa mumbled to herself.

* * *

They sped towards a closed gate with a worn-down sign, warning people that the gate had 10,000 volts charging through it, but the vines that covered the gate prevented anyone from being truly concerned. Zach forced the Jeep through the doors on the gate, and both boys started laughing when it worked.

"Okay, that's it," Zach assured. "We're safe now."

That was when Marissa glanced in the rearview mirror, she quickly spun around, Gray following suit and they both saw the massive number of pteranodons and dimorphodon flying their way.

"Go faster, Zach. Drive. Drive faster!" Marissa started quietly but was near screeching when she saw how close the dinosaurs were.

"Go, go, go!" Gray screamed.

Zach floored the Jeep, and finally, they broke through the forest and were fast approaching one of the gates that led into Jurassic World.

"Open the gate!" the three of them yelled to the operators. "Let us in!"

The gates were opened for them and they all quickly climbed out of the Jeep.

"Mini!" A British voice cried out.

"Zara." Marissa said with relief upon seen Claire's assistant.

"You are all in so much trouble!" she said as she came closer to them glaring at Claire's nephews even as she pulled Marissa into a short hug. "Come on, we've got to find Claire."

All four of them raced down to Main Street and were met with the sight of hundreds of pteranodons attacking the thousands of people in attendance at the park. The shock of which had the teenagers freezing much to the displeasure of Zara.

"Don't just stand there!" Zara screamed. To their shock, she was suddenly picked up by a pteranodon and carried high up into the air as they all watched with open mouths.

"Zara!" Marissa cried as they followed the dinosaur as it carried it her across the square.

The pteranodon dropped her, but before she could hit the ground, another one grabbed her only to drop her again. She fell a long way before plunging into the giant pool.

"Zara!" Marissa shrieked again and started to climb the railings that surrounded the pool. For what reason the girl couldn't possibly tell you. But before she could go through with her ill-conceived plan she was yanked down from the railings and pulled into Zach's arms that were unyielding as she tired to break free.

From there she was forced to watch as several pterosaurs flew into the water and went after her. One of them grabbed her in its mouth, plunging her in and out of the water. Then the Mosasaurus lept out of the water and clamped its jaws around Zara and the pterosaur before plunging back in.

The three of them stood by the pool, trying to process what had just happened.

"Go! Get inside now!" Zach yelled, with his arms still wrapped around Marissa as he urged Gray along.

Unfortunately they never made it inside as most of the buildings were being evacuated. Then a loud screech sounded far too close for comfort and they turned around to the the largest pteranodon yet, Zach dove to the ground taking both Marissa and Gray with him and the pteranodon followed them down after being shot with bullets from the armed staff that were firing them, it was still sliding towards them while snapping its jaws as they backed up against a wall while Zach placed a protective arm across both Gray and Marissa, when the thing finally slowed to a stop.

Once again they were up and started running but stopped at the sight of Claire who was firing a gun at one of the dimorphodons who was on top of a very familiar man.

"Is that Aunt Claire?" Zach questioned.

Then they watched as Claire pulled Owen up from the ground. He stared at her for a moment before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in for a kiss.

Claire then looked over at them and relief flooded her face. "Zach! Gray! Marissa!" she screamed as she ran over to them, Owen close behind, and Claire took Gray's head in her hands. "Thank God! What happened? What is this? Are you okay? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back? I was so worried about you!"

"Mini." Owen said approaching them relief clear in his voice.

"Owen." Marissa said as she ran into his arms.

"Who's that?" Zach asked Claire, referring to the man she had just been kissing and who was also now putting Marissa back down on her own feet.

Claire awkwardly straightened her posture. "We work together."  
"Hey," Owen said getting Claire's attention. "We gotta go."

"Right." Claire said nodding and began ushering the boys along. "Okay, come one. Come on."

Claire ushered them all back to one of the areas where guests weren't allowed. Claire's cell phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Lowery, I'm on my way back to you," she said into the receiver. After a pause, she asked, "What do you mean 'use the Raptors'?"

At that, Owen's face contorted to one of intense anger. They watched several helicopters fly above them. "Son of a bitch." He growled out.

"You shouldn't say bitch." Gray said innocently.

"Take the kids," Owen ordered. "Get them someplace safe."

Claire didn't have time respond before the huge doors that kept the guests out began shaking then was forced open and a mob of people flooded into the small passageway, all of them trying to escape the dinosaurs that were still attacking.

The group ran towards an abandoned Jurassic World Jeep and climbed in before they all got trampled. Owen sat in the driver's seat while Zach, Marissa, and Gray got in the back and Claire in the passenger's seat.

"You got this! You got this!" Zach yelled. "Drive!"

Owen floored the gas and put the Jeep into reverse. Then he backed the Jeep up until he managed to get it into a small alcove where it was out of the way of the throng of panicked people.

"This does not feel safe," Zach said quickly as they watched people run past the jeep.

"Can we stay with you?" Gray asked.

Claire sighed with relief. "I am never leaving you as long as you live."

"No, no, no." All three teenagers began protesting

"Him," Gray said, putting his hand on Owen's broad shoulder while Marissa and Zach pointed. "Yeah, definitely him."

* * *

_**Ivana Bocanegra: **_**Thanks a million babe, I know I could always count on you for details.**


	6. Chapter 6

Owen droved the jeep out to the fields where he along with his team trained the velociraptors. Once there he and Claire hopped out of the jeep and approached the heavyset man with greying hair, who was immediately punched in the face by Owen, much to the delight of the boys.

Marissa had heard of the man in passing through the control room, his names was Hoskins, head of InGen's security team, and as arrogant and cruel as they came. He definitely deserved that punch and much more.

"Zach," Marissa called quietly, bringing his attention to her rather than staring out the back window as he settled down in the seat. "I wanted to thank you, Zara was a really good friend," she explained further. "And I just- I couldn't-" she began to say shaking her head but Zach cut her off and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, hey. It's alright, and you don't have to thank me." he dipped his head so he could catch her hazel eyes with his brown ones. "I'll never let anything happen to you. Okay?"

Marissa nodded and stared back and noticed his eyes flickering back and forth between hers, and her lips. She did the same and realized how full his were as the space between them slowly diminished.

But before their lips could touch, Grey was suddenly scrambling around in his seat to get out of the jeep as fast as he could.

"Guy come on, there are raptors out there!" he said before throwing open the door and running around to the back of the jeep.

"We should go." Marissa said softly leaning back.

"Yeah." Zach agreed even as he leaned forward chasing away the distance she created and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

* * *

Grey led them to where Owen was fitting the Raptors with harnesses and cameras. "Owen," Gray called getting the man's attention. "Are they safe?"

"No, they're not," Owen answered.

"What are their names?" Zach asked.

Owen turned and pointed out the four raptors. "Well, you got Charlie. There's Echo. Here is Delta. This one's called Blue. She's the beta."

"Who's the alpha?" Gray asked.

"You're looking at him, kid."

The three of them smiled in awe.

"Hey Owen," Marissa said stopping the man from mounting his bike, "You'll be careful right? You won't do anything crazy, or stupid?"

"Mini," he said gently prompting her to look up at him, "Everything's, gonna be alright."

She nodded and went over to where Claire and the boys were. Claire opened the back of a huge Jurassic World truck.

"See? Totally safe," she said, peering inside. "Alright, get in. Come on. Get in there."

Zach, helped Marissa into the back of the truck them he and Grey hopped in behind her, there were only two seats, so Zach gestured for Marissa to sit in one and Gray took the other then Zach sat on the floor between them.

"If you need me, I'll be right up front. Just open that window." She pointed to a closed window behind them. "Okay? Put your seatbelts on."

Marissa and Gray looked for seat belts along the wall of the truck but came up empty then shrugged at Claire.

"Okay, so just," She sighed, "Hold hands." she said before closing the back doors of the truck.

Gray held out his hand for Zach to take, nudging him on his shoulder when he didn't notice so Zach turned his head slightly and looked at Grey's outstretched hand in disbelief for a beat before deciding to take it.

Suddenly, the distant sound of a dinosaur screeching had them all jumping, flinching slightly in the back of the truck and Marissa dropped her hand onto Zach's shoulder squeezing lightly.

"Nothing's getting in here, right?" Gray asked, his voice slightly trembling.

Zach looked around the back of the truck, to Marissa's hand on his shoulder before meeting Grey's terrified eyes, "Hey. Do you remember that ghost at the old house? Remember the one in the garage? I protected you, right?"

"You made a battle axe out of a ruler and a paper plate."

Marissa smiled and gripped Zach's shoulder again.

"Yeah," Zach continued. "See, nothing is gonna get you while I'm around, okay?"

"But you're not always gonna be around."

"Yeah, well…" Zach's heart dropped a little remembering what he told Zach on to train, then also remembered what Marissa had said, "Hey. We're brothers, okay? We'll always be brothers and we'll always come back to one another. No matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

Zach gripped Grey's hand now more comforting and his other had crept up his shoulder covering Marissa's.

The next few minutes were spent in silence before an alarm sounded and the sound of raptors screeches could be heard. The three of them exchanged glances and Marissa was up first turning to the window behind them and sliding it open. The boys joined her and they could see Claire watching a tablet with different screens showing either the raptors' point of view or the soldiers on the mission.

"Your boyfriend's a badass." Zach said in awe as they watched Owen ride his motorcycle with the raptors running alongside him.

They watched as the cameras slowed and then stopped, the ones that were strapped to the raptors moving around sporadically as they sniffed out where the Indominus could be. But before the dinosaur appeared, Claire said, "You know what? No, no, no. You guys are not gonna watch this." She reached back and slid the window closed ignoring their protests, "Keep the window closed."

After a few short moments Marissa placed her finger to her lips warning the boys to keep quiet before she slowly opened the window again to peek in on the cameras. It their horror the raptors were going after the soldiers that they were supposed to be working with.

"Is everybody dead?" Gray asked softly.

Claire gasped in surprise and pulled the tablet to her chest covering the screen, "No, no, no. Everyone is fine."

"Don't lie to him!" Zach snapped.

"He's scared! It's okay to lie when people are scared!"

"I wanna go home," Gray told her.

Claire put her hand on his head. "Sweetheart, you will, okay? I promise. Tomorrow you will be home, and your mother will never let me see you again." she mumbled the last part almost sadly.

Suddenly, a bloody hand slammed on Claire's window which caused her and Marissa to scream.

"Get out of here! Go!" the man screamed as Zach slammed the window shut and pulled Marissa and Grey down, before they could sit down in the seats that didn't come with seat belts the truck started up and the back doors flung open as the man tried to climb in, Zach held his arms out to the side keeping Marissa and Grey behind him.

"They're coming!" the man screamed before one of the raptors ran to the man and jumped on him, flinging him out of the truck before devouring him and they could do nothing but watch in disgust.

"Just hold on back there!" Claire yelled from the front, banging on the window.  
"To what?" Marissa yelled back.  
Claire started screaming some more from the front of the truck, but they didn't have time to figure out why because two more raptors were running straight for the truck.

Zach stood up in the moving truck and took one of the large cans leaning against the side. Then he flung it out of the truck making impact with one of the raptors.  
The truck suddenly swerved harshly causing Marissa to almost fall, very close to the edge of the truck had Zach not grabbed her and pulled her close. Gray grabbed the something, which turned out to be a cattle prod, so they turned their attention to trying to figure out how it worked.

"Turn it on!" Gray cried.

"I don't know how!" Zach said.

The raptor jumped onto the truck and Marissa screamed. The boys managed to turn on the cattle prod, and together, they jabbed it into the raptor. It fell off the truck and hit the dirt motionless, Zach reached back grabbing Marissa's hand out of instinct.

"Are you guys okay?" Claire shouted banging on the window that keep them separated.

"Hey, did you see that?" Zach laughed.

"I can't wait to tell Mom!" Gray said popping up in the window.

"Please, no," Claire begged. "Do not tell your mother about that, ever."

There was suddenly the sound of a motorcycle revving behind them, and they all saw that Owen was following the truck.

"Owen!" all of them cried with delight.

Owen drove up next to Claire's window. "We gotta get indoors! Follow me!"

"Lowery, we're headed your way," Claire said over the phone. "Call in a chopper."

The center of the park looked like a tornado had blown through and a ghost town all in one. But they didn't have time to take all that in as Owen quickly parked his bike and hurried to the back of the truck helping Gray out, but before he could do the same to Marissa, Zach was already out and assisting her down.

"Come on, come on," Claire ushered, before Owen could comment on it. "Go inside."

"Control room. That way!" Marissa pointed with her free hand, the other being held by Zach, as they ran through the doors. When they got there, the whole place was empty, including all the equipment. "They evacuated the labs." She observed.

The labs were all but deserted as they entered and inside, several mutated creatures sat in glass cages while various embryos were sprinkled around the room.  
A sudden bang made them all turn to see InGen security packing up the remaining embryos and equipment.

"What are you doing?" Marissa demanded.

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, sweetheart." Hoskins said entering the room leering at her, prompting Zach to tug her behind him just a little and Owen to puff up protectively.

"Where's Henry?" Claire asked.

"Dr. Wu works for us."

"That's not a real dinosaur," Gray said, looking at the computer.

"No, it ain't, kid."

"But somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a future. Imagine, that one," he said pointing to the dinosaur on the screen that Gray had pointed out, "A fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military tech. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen." he said obviously proud of what was happening and what he was promising, "You see, millions of years of evolution…what did we learn? Nature is the gift that just—"

His dramatic speech was cut off by one the raptors leaping into the room. Owen quickly pushed everyone back, shielding them with his body. Zach put his arm tightly around Marissa's waist pulling her to him, Gray on his other side.

"Easy! Easy, boy!" Hoskins said quickly as the raptor headed right for him. Marissa couldn't believe that this man with all his plans didn't even know that all the raptors in the park were female, or was he just too stupid to care? "Easy! Hey, hey. We're—we're on the same side, right? Right?" He shakily held his hand out, trying to copy Owen's technique. "Easy. Easy. I'm on your side."

The raptor looked at his outstretched hand in curiosity but decided that she didn't care for his technique and quickly sank her teeth into his arm, Hoskins screamed and Owen ushered them all out of the room so that they, specifically the kids who had already seen far too much today didn't have to bare witness to the Raptor devouring InGen's leader.

"No, guys, this way!" Claire said, leading them in one direction. But, the same raptor crashed through the glass which forced them all to turn around and run the other way.

They ran back the way they had come towards the main doors of the Innovation Center. Gray pulled up a hologram of a Dilophosaurus as they ran past the console. It was just to distract the raptor and give them time to get out. As they ran down the steps, they all froze as another raptor stood in front of them. The one chasing them came through the doors behind them, and yet another came up beside them.

Again Owen held his arms out keeping everyone behind them, though it would prove fruitless if the raptors decided to attack, and again Zach wrapped his arms tightly around Marissa's waist like he was shielding her with his body.

So this was it.


	7. Chapter 7

"That's how it is, huh?" Owen said to the raptors putting his rifle on the ground, speaking gently and specifically to the one in front of him, the stripes going down her sides identifying her as Blue, Owen's favourite. "Easy. Easy," he said extending his hand, much more confident than Hoskins had down earlier and even though it was clear Blue was uncertain she never once thought about taking a bite out of Owen, instead she allowed Owen to remove the headset that had been placed on her. "That's it."

Blue moved her head back and forth looking between Owen and the headset on the ground, before she seemed to come to a decision looking deep into Owen's eyes. Then the Indominus roared loudly and appeared at the end of Main Street making her way to the group.

The Indominus approached them and began speaking what sounded like raptor talk. Blue looked at the Indominus and then back at Owen, before nodding to him and turning around to face the Indominus fully the other raptors following suit. Owen looked like a proud father before Blue screeched at the Indominus. The Indominus roared in anger at the change of allegiance and flung the raptor into a pillar where she hit then hit motionless.

The other two raptors screeched at the Indominus in anger for killing their beta. Owen, realizing that they were still loyal to him, looked from one to the other and then let out a sharp whistle

On command, the two remaining raptors ran to the Indominus and leapt on her, scratching her back with their claws.

While that happened, Claire, Marissa, Zach, and Gray all ran to the safety of a souvenir stand while Owen shot at the Indominus in an attempt to kill her.

"24…50," Gray whispered counting to himself, before speaking. "We need more."

"More what?" Claire asked in confusion.

"Teeth. We need more teeth."

A look of realization crossed her face. She stood up and grabbed a flare from the First-Aid box and a walkie-talkie off the wall. Then she turned back to the three of them.

"Okay, so, you just wait here. It's gonna be fine."

They all nodded, but no one really knew if it was going to be fine at all. Claire gave them one last hopeful look before hopping over the counter and sprinting to what Marissa could only guess was Rexy's paddock.

Zach obviously in a gesture of comfort hugged both Marissa and Gray closer to him as they were both tucked under his arms all breathing heavily from the toll the day had taken, and would continue to take.

There was a loud crashing sound followed by what sounded like an explosion and Owen suddenly dove over the counter with his finger over his lips. Marissa put her hand over her mouth to contain her whimper as the Indominus' sharp teeth came into view just outside of the kiosk.

The Indominus roared and banged it's head into the kiosk shaking it violently and the teenagers inside screamed, especially when one of the dinosaurs arms shot through the wall of the kiosk sending them all scrambling to the other side.

The clawed arm began reaching for them and Marissa clung onto Zach. The tip of one of the claws managed to hook onto the pouch around Grey's waist. He began sliding towards the Indominus, but the other three held onto him as tight as they could. Tears slid down Gray's cheeks, as he tried his best to hang on. Zach found the hook to the pouch and unhooked Gray from the Indominus' hold.

Before the Indominus could reach for them again, the T-Rex smashed through some dinosaur bones and roared at the Indominus. The four of them stood up and watched from the little window of the kiosk stand as the Rexy and the Indominus went at each other, biting and scratching each other's neck as each tried to gain the upper hand.

The Indominus grabbed the T-Rex on the throat and smashed her into the souvenir stand. Owen wrapped himself protectively around them while Zach covered Marissa's head as pieces of debris flew about.

"Run!" Claire screamed at the top of her lungs from the other side of the square.

"Go!" Owen cried, pushing them out of the hole made by the Rexy's head. "Go, go!"

They all ran out of the stand right before it got smashed by the two fighting dinosaurs. They ran over to Claire who was hiding behind some fake rocks.

Both dinosaurs were covered in scratches and bite marks that were dripping blood. The T-Rex fell to the ground and the Indominus leaned over her placing her foot on Rexy's throat.

As the Indominus opened her mouth to finish off the Rexy, the sound of a raptor's call was heard, and they all saw Blue running full speed towards the Indominus.

Blue used Rexy as a platform to hop onto the Indominus' back in such a way that she couldn't shake her off. Rexy got back up to her feet and plunged her teeth into the Indominus' neck.

The five people turned and ran through the nearby gift shop. Blue was flung into the window right in front of them, but she took no notice of them and went back to attacking the Indominus.

They kept running until they made it to the entrance to the gift shop.

Marissa watched as Main Street got absolutely destroyed by this fight, buildings were demolished, some on fire and blood was everywhere.

Blue and the Rexy continued to attack the Indominus with they could. Finally the Rexy threw the Indominus towards the pool, knocking part of the railing loose.

Indominus stood back up prepared to continue the fight, and for one brief amazing moment the three dinosaurs roared loudly at each other, it was still two on one. But before anything else could happen, the Mosasaurus leapt out of the pool and sank its teeth into the Indominus' neck

Mo then slinked back into the water with the Indominus in her mouth.

They watched this happen in shock, it was finally over.

The Rexy looked at Blue for a second quizzically for a moment, and Marissa was worried that they were now going to fight each other, but it looked like Rexy only gave Blue a nod of respect before she turned and trotted away.

Owen took a couple of small steps forward towards Blue. Blue looked at him, and Owen gently shook his head. Blue turned around and ran off into the distance, the opposite way that Rexy went. The others walked to the middle of the destroyed Main Street.

"It's over." Marissa breathed out in shock and the others all let out a collective sigh that they had seemed to be holding in since this awful ordeal started.

She then turned to Zach still holding his hand, and he tugged her into a tight hug wrapping his arms around her waist and she threw hers over his shoulders.

Finally it was over.


	8. Chapter 8

The final chopper had arrived finally, shortly after the showdown between Rexy, Blue and the Indominus. They picked up Lowry from the control room and boarded the jet that would take them to safety on the Island of Costa Rica.

The survivors of the event were all gathered in the hanger, those that needed it were being tended to by the medical teams, and those that didn't were waiting for their friends and family to come and collect them. Their little group had found an area in the middle of the survivors and had taken several seats, finally getting to rest, really rest since everything had started.

Claire and Grey were sitting on one half of the bench, Grey laid out on it with his head resting in Claire's lap. Zach and Marissa sat on the other half of the bench close to one another, they were still holding hands reluctant to even consider letting go at this point, their heads bent close together not talking just enjoying each other's presence.

Marissa had Zach's hand open in her lap staring down at it as she traced her fingers along the lines of his palm. Meanwhile Zach was staring intently at the side of her head, her wild curly hair that she had thrown up into a haphazard bun a few tendrils still hanging loose.

He was cursing himself in his head that he had only just realized his feelings for Marissa, well that wasn't completely true he knew he had a crush on her when they were young when she was the new girl next door, and despite his friends ribbing he thought he'd gotten over it, especially when he'd started dating Bethany.

But he'd been lying to himself the whole time, she was right in front of him and he hadn't even seen it. His feelings had been growing for her all this time and he didn't even realize it. And today's events had proven several times over that they didn't know how much time they had left in this world as morbid as it sounded. Bethany would probably be upset, but what girl wouldn't and quite honestly he couldn't bring himself to care.

Just as he opened his mouth to pour his heart out Claire interrupted suddenly exclaiming, "It's your parents." she said standing and jostling Gray in the process.

Guess his proclamation was going to have to wait, Zach thought to himself as he and Marissa pulled away from each other, and turned to see their parents walking slowly through the hanger obviously looking for them.

Marissa's mother Magdalenam and Zach's mother Karen were holding onto one another, very clear dried tear tracks on both their faces and red eyes, neither of them looking like they got much sleep recently. The two women were close and no doubt this situation with their children brought them even closer. Behind them Zach's father didn't look much better.

Karen must have spotted her sister's equally red hair because she looked suddenly relieved and on the verge of tears again as she rushed over to them.

"Mija," Magdalena said pulling Marissa into her arms while the Mitchell's embraced each other.

"Mama." Marissa mumbled into her shoulder, trying to hold back tears as the weight of the day finally settled on her as she was wrapped up in her mother's arms.

"You okay?" Magdalena asked pulling back and placing her hands on her daughter's cheeks and looking into her eyes.

"I'm alright." Marissa responded nodding before hugging her mother again.

* * *

It might have been naive hopefulness at work, but Marissa had really thought that after they left Jurassic World everything would go back to normal, boy was she wrong.

With only a week before school started back up her mother had immediately set out to get her daughter involved in counseling, knowing that the ordeal would have had a serious effect on her, and she wasn't wrong.

The Mitchell parents had finally sat their sons down and talked to them about their impending divorce, they informed the boy's that it had absolutely nothing to do with them and the strain that was on their marriage that was leading to the divorce was between them and them only. But nothing had to chance with the boy's and their parents, which Gray had been relieved to hear.

In addition to all that the events of Jurassic World and Isla Nublar was all over the news, some stations showing sympathy while others jumping into 'I told you sos' referring to a similar incident the original Jurassic Park had.

So needless to say, that things weren't going back to normal anytime soon.

* * *

_She was running through the thick Costa Rican jungles of Isla Nublar, she didn't quite know what she was running from but she couldn't stop, or it would get her. Her thick hair stuck to the back of her sweaty neck and forehead and her legs felt like lead, it felt like she'd been running for hours. She may as well have been._

_She came upon a clearing all of a sudden and paused wondering where that had suddenly come from that turned out to be a fatal mistake as the ground suddenly began to shake, Marissa stood seemingly frozen in her spot as the distinctly white skin of the Indominus appeared from the trees._

_It stalked towards her sniffing the air around it's nostrils flaring and she swore that the dinosaur could smell her fear. The giant genetically modified dinosaur stopped in front of her peering down intently, Marissa was nearly vibrating with how badly she was shaking._

_The Indominus growled before letting out a loud roar, it's mighty jaws opening as wide as it would before swooping down, Marissa could barely scream before -_

She jerked awake sitting up so quickly that her head spun for a second and she held onto it as if that would help stop the spinning. It did stop after a few seconds and she reached over tapping the home button on her phone to read the time.

1:47 am

She sighed as the phone went dark again, she must not have been screaming in her sleep this time since her mother didn't come dragging herself into her daughter's room to help drag her from her nightmares. Marissa felt bad that she'd been keeping her mother up with her issues more nights than she was not and decided to leave her be, after all it wouldn't do either of them any good to just be up all night. She wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon.

She crawled out of bed and grabbed a black pair of joggers and a gray tank top seeing as her pyjamas were soaked with sweat and went to clean herself up.

Stepping out of her bathroom and Marissa was surprised to see the light in the room across from hers on, dim, but on.

She went over to her window to see Zach sitting on the edge of his bed, his face partially illuminated by his bedside lamp. It looked like he had just woken from a nightmare of his own. She went back to her bed and grabbed her phone before returning to her window and taking a seat before typing out a message.

'Can't sleep?' She felt like a bit of a creep watching Zach see his phone light up and he reached over to grab it reading over the text before looking up through the window. He stood from his bed heading over to his own window as he typed out his response.

'Nope.' Was his response with a frowning face, followed by the grey dots dancing at the bottom of the screen before another message came through, 'U?'

'Don't want to.' Marissa hesitated for a second before typing another message,

'Come over?' She asked before realizing how that might seem and quickly typing another message, 'We can hang out on the deck.'

'Like when we were kids?' Zach replied smiling from across the way.

'Yeah.' Marissa responded before adding, 'Don't wanna be alone.'

'Neither do I,' Zach said glancing up before typing some more, 'I'll meet u at the back door in 2 mins.'

They both looked up through their windows and shared a small shy smile before Marissa was the first to disappear from view, going to pull on a pair of boots and a hoodie before quietly creeping outside. Taking care to avoid the creaky second step.

Opening the backdoor that led to the deck, Marissa slipped outside and quickly closed the door behind her. Their backyard patio deck was insulated so that during the winter months like tonight they could still use it in relative comfort and in the summer months it was great for entertaining. It did still get quite cold out there at times though. She was distracted from her thoughts by a few soft raps at the doors, and quickly opened it seeing Zach there with his own hoodie pulled up over his wild hair.

"Hey." he breathed out his breath misting in the cold air.

"Hi." Marissa responded suddenly feeling shy for some reason, "Oh come in." she said quickly ushering him inside and out from the cold closing the door behind him.

"Thanks." he said stepping inside and pulling his hoodie off, mushing up his hair a little.

The two teens shuffled around awkwardly for a moment both wondering where the sudden awkwardness between them came from. Deep down they both knew that it was because of their newly realized feelings for the other but neither was willing to tell the other that.

Zach suddenly huffed out a laugh and Marissa giggled as well breaking the tension between them before he reached out to take her hand in his, tugging her towards the porch swing bed, he held the chains steady as she climbed in settling into the mounds of pillows before he climbed on settling himself comfortably beside her.

"What did you dream about?" Zach asked into the quiet.

"I was back on the island," Marissa responded feeling his arm pressing up against hers, one by one his fingers wrapping around hers, "The Indominus, and then I wake up. Like always."

"I have the same dream." Zach said his hand wrapping fully around hers, "Only you're there," she looked at him in shock but he was already looking at her, "And Gray." he added, "And I can't - I'm never fast enough. I can't save you. Then I wake up."

"Do you know why we wake up like that?" Zach hummed negative, "Because our brains can't process death, we don't know what's on the other side."

"You're so damn smart." Zach mumbled to himself before locking eyes with Marissa, "What do you think you'll see?"

"Peace," Marissa responded absently, "What about you?"

"You." Zach said shocking her, "I see you whenever I close my eyes, my good dreams are about you, the bad ones are when I can't save you. So I know that if I see you, I'll be at peace."

Their sides were completely pressed together now and their hands wrapped around each other fingers interlocked together. Marissa looked away blushing at his admission but he brought his other hand up reaching around to the cheek farthest away from him and cupping it and gently turning her to face him.

His thumb stroked against her cheekbone, as his eyes danced back and forth between hers before he began to lean in towards her, Marissa leaned in as well but stopped at the last second biting her lip and turning her head so that his lips met her cheek instead.

"I can't Zach, you have a girlfriend." she whispered ashamed of herself that she had come so close to kissing a guy that had a girlfriend.

Zach was ashamed too, he wanted nothing more than to kiss Marissa but he was still technically in a relationship since he would not break up with Bethany over the phone. He was a decent guy.

Zach sighed kissing her temple again instead, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Marissa responded leaning into the hand still on her cheek.

They settled back down onto the swing and continued talking well into the night as they fell asleep, hands still wrapped around one another.

When Magdalena found them the next morning after checking her daughters room and seeing her not there, she held in a squeal of excitement seeing them together Marissa's head pillowed on Zach's chest looking more at peace than she'd seen her in quite some time, and Zach with one arm wrapped around Marissa's shoulders the other bent back behind his head. She pulled out her phone snapping a quick picture of the two of them and sending it to Karen before waking the teenagers up and offering them some breakfast.

* * *

"How many people died?"

"I don't know."

"How big was the dinosaur?"

"Don't remember."

"Will the park ever be cleared to reopen?"

"Jesus, Ryann I don't know." Marissa nearly snapped, she loved her best friend to death but the girl was amazingly pushy at times. "Could you stop please? You're gonna' make my PTSD flare up."

Ryann frowned, "Sorry babe."

"It's okay," Marissa said sighing, "Just, one step at a time okay?"

"Deal." Ryann said nodding, before a mischievous smile crept onto her face, "Just one more thing."

"What?" Marissa asked knowing by the sound of her voice that it would be something silly.

"Is Owen alive?" Ryann teased and Marissa groaned, "What? C'mon it would be a shame to lose a man like that."

"You are disgusting." Marissa said giggling despite herself, she and Ryann were standing at their lockers in between classes just goofing around. Not really much to do since school had literally just started two days ago.

Unbeknownst to them a certain Zach Mitchell was ambling down the steps a few feet away heading straight for Marissa with only one thing on his mind.

He slid around Ryann mumbling 'excuse me' as he did before stopping in front of Marissa and sliding his hand around the back of her head, barely giving her a second to register what was happening before he pulled her lips up to his. There were whistles and catcalls from all around them in the crowded hallway and one particularly drawn out 'Awww' from Ryann, and Marissa kissed him back placing her hands on his side.

He pulled back after a few seconds his eyes opening and peering down at hers answering her silent question, 'yes I broke up with her'.

"I like you Marissa," he told her speaking loudly so that he could be heard by their nosey peers, "I like how smart you are, smarter than I'll ever be. And I like that you're stubborn and that you care so much about everything, but you don't care what people think. And I like that you're an incredibly beautiful genius. But I like the way you look at me, you just see me," Marissa's neck was heating up the more he went on but he wasn't finished just yet, "And I feel like I can be myself around you." Marissa smiled and bit her lip as Zach looked around at the crowd gathered around, "Everyone got that?" he called out jokingly.

"Yup."

"Heard every word."

"We're putting it on Youtube." Various responded came from the crowd and as they dispersed Zach turned back to Marissa leaning in close and placing his arm on the locker door above her head.

"So what happens now?" Marissa asked smirking tilting her head back to look up at him.

"Probably we should stick together," Zach responded curling a lock of her hair around is fingers, "You know for protection." he added,

"You're such a nerd," Marissa said smiling before leaning in and kissing him again.

* * *

**Alright folks that's it.**

**Thanks for joining me on this short ride, this story was really fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it. I doubt I'll be continuing on into Fallen Kingdom since Zach wasn't in it, but if I get enough requests to write it. I may consider.**

**Once again big thanks to everyone that read, followed and/or added this story to their favourites, and to one of my most loyals, you know who you are, many thanks as always. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, hope your're all staying safe during these trying times. As a result of my country being on lockdown I've spend a lot of time watching movies and had the sudden urge to add to this story with Fallen Kingdom.  
**

**So without further adieu, here's the sequel that nobody asked for.**

* * *

Claire Dearing jammed herself through the busted elevator doors at the Dinosaur Protection Group office, adjusting her grip on the tray of coffees in her left hand scrolling through her phone in her right. She handed out the cups of coffee to her faithful staff, before taking the phone from paleoveteranerian Zia Rodgreguiz and managing to successfully convince a congresswoman to help fund their organization.

Her feeling of flying high came to an abrupt halt when the anchorman on the news said that the government was refusing to evacuation the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar even though there was a volcano about to erupt. Claire sighed in frustration muting the television once again.

"They're all gonna die and no one cares." Claire said mostly to herself but her staff heard loud and clear.

"We care." A deep voice responded and she turned and tilted her head slightly to meet the eyes of her nephew Zach Mitchell, now 21 in his final semester of college and spent all of his free time helping her organize events with the DPG.

Claire smiled placing her hand on his arm and squeezing lightly, before her phone started ringing, "Give me a minute." she said handing the phone off to Franklin before announcing to the room, "Back to work everyone." then she picked up her phone answering in her most professional tone, "Hello?"

"May I speak with Ms. Dearing please?" A slightly familiar voice responded and Claire furrowed her brows casting a quick glance over her shoulder at her nephew's desk and a picture frame that was very purposefully turned face down.

"Yes this is Claire Dearing."

"This is Marissa Sanchez calling on behalf of Lockwood Estates." Claire froze at the name but also the implication and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "Mini?" behind her Zach's head snapped up so fast he heard bones pop and Claire quickly gestured for him to stay seated.

On the line Marissa breathed a laugh, "I haven't heard that nickname in years."

"How have you been?"

"I've been great." Marissa seemed to hesitate, "Claire would you mind holding, my boss needs to speak with you urgently?"

"Your boss?"

"Eli Mills, I work with Lockwood Estates now."

Claire nodded even though Marissa couldn't see her, "Yes I'll hold."

* * *

Claire entered Lockwood Estates thanking the chauffeur as she went and was immediately captivated by the museum like foyer she walked into.

"Cool isn't it?" A familiar voice called echoing throughout the foyer and Claire turned to see her old friend descending the staircase. Marissa had certainly matured growing into her exotic features and looking confident in a black suit with heels that would have rivalled Claire's on a good day, "It's incredible to think that it all started right here." Marissa said as she came to stop near Claire's side before she spoke with a bright smile, "Hey Claire."

"Mini!" Claire exclaimed before hugging the younger woman. "It's so good to see you. You look great."

"It's good to see you too," Marissa said with a smile, "And so do you." She nudged her head further into the house, "C'mon let me give you a bit of history while we wait for my boss. See this is where it all began. Before any of the islands, Sorna, Nublar, Jurassic Park, all the same things just different names. Hammond and Lockwood built a custom lab in a sub-basement and extracted the first dinosaur DNA from amber, right below where we're standing."

"My goodness! What they did here was a miracle." Claire gushed, "I still believe that."

"So do I, Claire." A different voice spoke as a man approached them.

"Claire, I believe you know my boss Eli Mills, Mr. Mills, Claire Dearing."

"It's great to see you again."

"Same to you." Eli said with a smile while shaking Claire's hand, "and I do still believe it matters, what happens to those animals." He said continuing on deeper into the house leading them to a model in the centre of the room, "There is something Mr. Lockwood would very much like for you to do, Claire. You can call it a favor for a couple of old friends. We have a piece of land." He said waving a hand to the model and Claire immediately rushed over. "A sanctuary. Protected by natural barriers, fully self-sustaining. A new home where the dinosaurs will be secure,"

"And free." Claire cut in eyes widening in what could only be described as hope, "You're gonna get them out? You're gonna save them?"

"No, Ms. Dearing." A fourth voice interrupted and as an aging Ben Lockwood steered his wheelchair into the room, "I'm going to save us. We could both use a touch of redemption, couldn't we?" he teased reaching out to shake Claire's hand, "Lovely to see you again."

"And you, Mr. Lockwood."

"This was all John Hammond's dream. To let these creatures live in peace. So, we have created a sanctuary." he said rolling around to the other side of the model, "No fences, no cages, no tourists. Just as Mother Nature intended. John said it best," He lamented running his hand over the amer helmed walking stick the rested beside his chair, "'These creatures don't need our protection. They need our absence.' When we were young, we both shared this passion, John and I. What fools we were. Trying to run before we'd learn to walk. As all young men do, I suppose. But, we learned. Unfortunately in the end, it drove us apart. Life, teaches us some very hard lessons. Doesn't it, Claire?"

"Yes."

"Sir Benjamin." the aging Lockwood's nurse called out to him. And he hummed in response before scoffing.

"My bloody medicines. Would you excuse me, Claire?"

"Of course, sir."

"Eli and Ms. Sanchez here will help you with the details. We will save them. With a gift, for our children."

As soon as he was gone Claire turned to Marissa pointing up the stairs to the balcony area, "Does he have children? I thought I saw, there was a little girl."

"Yeah, he has a grandchild." Marissa responded.

"His daughter died in a car accident." Eli further explained.

"That's awful."

"Yeah, I know. But they're very close. Really close."

"So, what do you need from me?" Claire asked getting back on track as to why she was here. Eli led all three of them into his office where Marissa pulled up schematics of the park while Eli explained.

"There was a tracking system in place at your park. Radio frequency ID chips in each dinosaur."

"I remember." Claire said nodding.

"Right, so if we could access that system, our ability to locate and capture those animals safely, will increase ten-fold."

"But still, why do you need me, Marissa knew the park far better than I did, and she was my apprentice for had access to the same systems that I did."

"True," Marissa said nodding, "But I don't have your handprints, we need them to access the systems and we never got around to putting mine in."

Claire nodded, "How many can you save?"

"Eleven species. For sure," Eli responded swiping through pictures of a number of dinosaurs, "I mean, more, if we can. But time is against us I'm afraid. There is one animal, in particular that poses a real challenge for us." he said coming to a stop on a photo of a velociraptor.

"Blue. Claire gasped and Marissa nodded

"Blue, is potentially the second most intelligent piece of life on this planet. And she's the last of her kind. She needs to be preserved."

"She can pick up your scent a mile off. You will never capture her."

"Well," Marissa shrugged, "We thought you might know someone who could help. Maybe you can convince him."

Claire gave Marissa a helpless look and she shrugged. Before they were interrupted by the ringing of Eli's cell phone, he pulled it out glancing at the caller ID. "Sorry ladies I need to take this, Claire, Marissa will get you sorted. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too Eli." Once he was gone Claire turned to Marissa, "Listen I understand what you're trying to do, but I doubt that I'll be able to get Owen to do anything."

"Well," Marissa shrugged poking at her tablet, "If anyone can manage to convince him, I'm sure it's you Claire. I can set up a charter flight for the day after tomorrow, does that work for you?"

"Yeah that's fine," the redhead said nodding, "Say, how did you end up working for Lockwood?"

"After I graduated it was kind of hard to find a job in my field. Believe it or not most people aren't looking for a bio-paleontologist to work in their fancy offices. Especially since my most credible source of my resume was at a park that hundreds of people were killed at. Mr. Mills reached out to me and thought I could be of some use to their firm, he was right."

"You graduated? Why didn't you tell me I would've come to the ceremony?"

Marissa scoffed, "I didn't even go to my graduation ceremony, it was kind of a rough time for me."

"Why what happened?"

Marissa shook her head, "Maybe another time. The plane is an eight seater, so there's plenty of room for whoever you need to come along. I can forward you all the details."

"That's great. But we should get some drinks sometime, could catch up?"

The younger girl nodded but she didn't seem particularly enthused, "I'll see you around Claire." She said before exiting the same was Eli had leaving Claire to find her own way out wondering what happened the last few years that changed Marissa so much.

* * *

"I'm going to go Mr. Mills." Marissa said slinging her bag over her shoulder standing at the door to his office.

"Yeah alright," he said quickly closing the program open on his computer, "Hey by the way, I need you to go with my team to the island."

"What?" Marissa froze.

"Look I know you had a rough history there but I need someone I could trust there to work with my extraction team." he said and she got the feeling he wasn't really asking as much as he was telling her.

"Of course sir."

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," he said with a beaming smile, "Take tomorrow off and get your affairs in order. I'll see you in a few days."


	10. Chapter 10

Alone in her apartment the day of the trip she so dreaded, Marissa stood in her bathroom hands gripping the edges of the sink so tight her knuckles went white, as she try to breath deeply but was only managing short shallow breaths that were beyond her control, her lungs seemingly refusing to expand.

She was having a panic attack. And she hated every minute of it. What's worse is that it came on at only the thought of having to get on a plane back to the island, what would happen once she was actually on the plane? Worse yet, on the island itself.

Her chest finally began to loosen and she sighed deeply cupping cold water in her hands and splashing it over her face and the back of her neck. Looking into the mirror above her sink all she saw was the same scared little girl she'd tried so hard to bury underneath a tough woman, but it didn't work. At least she could still pretend, Marissa thought to herself as she set about applying a little bit of makeup to cover up the bags under her eyes.

* * *

Far too early than should be legal Marissa stood on the airport tarmac next to the charter plane with her tablet in hand, as she and the captain awaiting the arrival of the other passengers. Marissa had yet to even read the manifest as she was so focused on keeping herself from another attack. So when a beat up truck pulled up nearby, she was as shocked to see the driver as they were to see her.

"Mini?" Owen Grady questioned to be sure.

"Owen," Marissa confirmed flicking quickly through the manifest on her tablet to see that indeed the former raptor trainer was listed there.

"Oh my God." He exclaimed rushing over and drawing her up in a tight hug, which she reciprocated, "What are you doing here?"

"I work with Lockwood Estates," she explains as he set her down, "I'm sort of the liaison on this project."

Owen nodded, "Well it's good to see you kid." He said sincerely.

"You too. And your about a half an hour early, why don't you go on ahead. Grab a good seat and get some rest?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." He joked tossing a bag over his shoulder before ascending the steps to board the plane.

Then Marissa decided that she should probably take a look at the group she'd be travelling with, first was Claire obviously, then was a woman named Zia Rodriguez apparently was a paleo-veteranarian, Franklin Webb a systems analyst and, Marissa's fingers froze over the bio of the next person, Zach Mitchell events coordinator.

She cursed herself in her mind at allowing herself to get this far without even looking at the list of people that she'd be travelling with. For some reason she didn't even consider the idea that her ex-boyfriend would be working alongside his aunt. Unfortunately she didn't even have time to be mad at herself because the sound of more vehicles approaching stopped her.

Two cars pulled up followed by motorcycle, the green hybrid was being driven by Claire herself, the jeep was being driven by a girl probably a few years older than Marissa herself and a boy who looked to be around the same age. The two were arguing as they stepped out of the jeep but Marissa could hardly hear them as her heart stopped, then started pounding once again as soon as she realized who was driving the motorcycle.

Zach barely registered her presence as he grabbed his bag from the back of Claire's car.

"Zia Rodriguez." The girl said approaching her. "And Franklin Webb."

"Yeah." She said shaking their hands, "Marissa Sanchez, you guys can go ahead and get on board."

"Thanks. C'mon Franklin." Zia snapped as they continued arguing up the steps.

Then suddenly Marissa was face to face with her ex-boyfriend, and he looked as surprised to see her as she was to see him, still she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. "Hey Zach." She greeted softly.

"Ris'." He responded just as softly taking her in after almost a year of not seeing her, "You look great." He stammered out.

"Thank you, so do you." She responded shyly tucking her straight hair behind her ear, "I see you finally got that bike you wanted."

"Yeah." He nodded, "So did Aunt Claire ask you to come with us?"

"No I work with Lockwood Estates now, my boss wanted me to join, I'm a liaison on this project."

He nodded, "How have you been?"

"A lot better." Marissa responded and Zach smiled softly.

Before he could respond Claire joined them, having hung back gathering her things but also let the former lovestruck teens get reacquainted, but now it was time to go, "Hey Mini." She greeted.

"Claire."

"Are we all set?"

"Yup, just need to get you guys boarded."

Claire's face fell slightly and Marissa knew that it was because she thought that Owen hadn't shown up, but she hopped up into the plane. Zach and Marissa stood in silence for a beat before he smiled slightly and gestured for her to go on ahead of him climbing onto the plane, she did and he followed suit. As they got settled they caught the end of Claire introducing Owen to the other members of the team.

"And you remember, Zach?"

"How you doing kid?" Owen asked as he reached past Claire to clap hands with Zach.

With everyone boarded and now acquainted with each other, Marissa gave the pilot a thumbs up signalling that they were all ready together, and with a quiet acknowledgement he closed the doors and set about pre-flight checks.

* * *

A few short hours later the plane was lowering over the beautiful mountains of Costa Rica and then Isla Nublar was in sight. Although Marissa dreaded stepping foot back onto that island, she couldn't deny the rush, she felt seeing its beauty again for the first time in so many years. The others that were on the island before along with her felt the same way. Within minutes the plane was landing smoothly on the designated runway, which was already teaming with military personnel.

Marissa was the first one off the plane, to meet the extraction team facilitator, basically her entire reason for being all but forced back onto the island was to make contact with him then report back to Eli.

"Sanchez." Ken Wheatley greeted in his typical gruff voice that Marissa could never tell what his emotions were.

"Wheatley." Marissa responded shaking his hand as the others filed off the plane behind her. "Nice to see you, in person."

"You as well Miss." he answered politely before his attention turned to the redhead who had just stepped off.

"Wheatley, meet Claire. Old friend and former boss, she ran operations management here at the park."

Claire shook the man's hand as he introduced himself, "Ken Wheatley. Welcome back."

"What kind of operation have you got going on here?" Claire questioned suspiciously as she shrugged off her jacket, the Costa Rican humidity already getting to her.

"Mr. Lockwood takes his humanitarian efforts very seriously." Wheatley responded with pride, "Now where's the raptor wrangler?"

"Animal behaviourist." Owen corrected instantly before introducing himself, "Owen Grady."

"Hey, Owen. Ken Wheatley."

"And you're our great white hunter?" Owen asked sarcastically but Wheatley took it in stride.

"Yes, I'm the expedition's facilitator." The other man responded, puffing his chest out a little.

"Oh, God! It's hot!" Franklin complained, also taking off his outer jacket as he, Zia and Zach gathered their equipment.

"It's about to get a whole lot hotter." Owen said gazing up at the large volcano that they were currently in a race against time with.

* * *

Three trucks full of mercenaries pulled up to the workers entrance of Jurassic World, then stopped the gates closing behind them so the surrounding areas could be properly cleared. Inside one of the trucks the silence was broken by Franklin applying bug spray up and down his arms, meanwhile Marissa's heart started pounding the moment the gates behind the truck closed, but she was trying her best not to let it show.

"You want some bug spray?" Franklin offered politely to the mercs on either side of him, "Bug spray?" To no one's surprise they both shook their heads, so he stowed it away in his large backpack as the truck started rolling forwards again. "So, the T-Rex should be dead by now, right?." he asked nervously.

"Yeah, well it's impossible to know the max life span of a clone in a completely different environment." Zia responded nonchalantly as the trucks rolled past the devastation towards the visitor's center, "Take a caveman that would've lived 20 years. Feed him prime meals, give him healthcare, he's gonna live. Five times as long."

While Zia's insight didn't help Franklin in the slightest, Zach took note of how Marissa's breathing had increased beside him, and without a second thought, he dropped his hand on top of hers to give her something to hold on to, which she did squeezing his hand tightly.

"So, she'd be dead by now. Right?" Franklin responded to Zia smiling nervously.

The truck continued on, rolling through the lush green vegetation of the island, with everyone gazing out of the windows to take in the beauty of the island.

"Bad memories?" Wheatley asked Claire and Owen, the pair he could see from where he was sitting, but he was really asking all who had been on the island before.

"Some are good." Owen responded honestly.

The caravan rolled to a stop in front of the visitor's center, when there were suddenly loud earth-shaking footsteps.

"What was that?" Franklin asked instantly, "Is it the T-Rex?"

Zia turned to gaze out of a window behind her before she lit up with excitement, "I have to see this." She breathed before hurriedly making her way to the backdoor of the van and pushing it open.

"Hey, Miss?" Wheatley called as he got out behind her, the other's following suit, "Miss! This area's not secured." he called out but Zia ignored him as a brachiosaurus came into view.

"Look at that." Zia said gazing up at the creature. "Never thought I'd see one in real life."

As Claire moved up to comfort Zia, Owen eyed Marissa and Zach they weren't holding hands anymore but Marissa did look perturbed and uncomfortable while Zach hovered behind her like he wasn't sure if he should comfort her or not.

"You alright kid?" Owen asked softly, not wanting to draw too much attention.

"Yeah," Marissa nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, "I just don't like being back here you know?

"Tell me about it." Owen said looking around the island again before resting a hand on her shoulder, then sharing a look with Zach and they shared a nod.

'"Alright. Let's move." Wheatley called out loudly and everyone filed back onto the truck where they'd be taken to one of the parks control rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

"We've got a small problem here." Franklin said nervously a few moments after he'd plugged his tablet into the small box outside of the control room they were trying to gain access to.

"How small?" Wheatley asked tensely.

"The panel is busted, it's dead." the techie sighed, "The entire island's system must be down."

Marissa groaned silently, "Of course it is."

"I thought this was what you were good at kid?" Wheatley growled.

"I am, but the whole grid is shut down, we're not getting in there unless the park's power system gets back up." He defended, directing the last part of his statement to Claire.

"The main control room at the visitors centre." She explained, "the generator's would be controlled from there."

"Where is it?"

"It'd be easier to show you."

"No, they need you here with your handprints." Marissa sighed, "I know the place you're talking about, I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Claire asked as Owen stood a little straighter in concern.

"Yeah I'll be in and out." She said to reassure them, but also herself, "I could use a ride though." She told Wheatley.

"Rockwell," he called out to one of the mercs, "You and Vasquez escort Miss Sanchez over to the control room, make sure she's in and out in one piece."

The two mercs nodded right away and started towards one of the trucks, Mariss made to follow them but another voice caused her to pause, "I'm coming too." Zach said as he followed behind the mercs.

Marissa couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her before they all loaded up into one of the trucks and headed back to the main part of the island.

* * *

The doors to the visitor's center needed to be pried open thanks to the overgrown vines that had taken up the door.

"After you." The merc who Marissa was sure was named Rockwell said gesturing for them to go through the door. She shared a look with Zach who nodded before stepping through the door first then reaching a back and helping Marissa over the roots that were along the front of the door.

The visitor's center was uncomfortably silent as they walked through, luckily Marissa knew her way through the center fairly well having spent multiple summers moving through the center with ease, because lighting was limited.

"Here." the other merc, Vasquez said handing Zach a flashlight as he Rockwell turned on their own.

Unfortunately in order to get to the control room they had to pass by what remained of the labs, and for every room they passed Marissa remembered the people who used to work inside of them, the ones who died and the ones who made it out.

"Hold up." Rockwell said from the back of the group, bringing them all to a halt, "You hear that?" he asked aloud, as Vasquez joined him, both with their guns raised.

Zach stepped forwards slightly putting an arm out in front of Marissa as he did, as they all waited in a tense silence for whatever Rockwell might have heard to appear. And something did, out from one of the labs stepped a Dilophosaurus, and he did not look happy. Rockwell took a stepped forward brandishing his weapon threateningly, the dinosaur reared back then spat in the face of the merc.

"What the fu-" he started to say before the dinosaur pounced on him he fired his gun off but missed as the animal immediately went for his jugular. Marissa screamed that was only drowned out by the sound of Vasquez also firing his gun as he yelled for them to run.

Zach immediately grabbed Marissa's hand and took off running down the corridor, more gunshots went off behind them but they couldn't stop to see whether or not Vasquez had shot the animal down and followed them. At the end of the hallway was the entrance to the control room, they door barrelled through the door and into darkness when Zach closed the door behind them just before a loud bang sounded from the other side, signalling that the dinosaur had indeed followed them.

"It's happening again?" Zach heard Marissa ,muttering in the darkness, he fumbled for the flashlight he had before turning it on shining the beam all around until it landed on her huddled up against a desk with her knees pulled up to her chest. "We're gonna die here. I didn't even wanna' come back here."

Zach dropped to his knees and gently placed his hands on either side of her head pulling her eyes up to meet his, "Hey, hey look at me. You're okay? Right? We're okay."

"I wanna go home."

"We can't go home yet baby." He told her as she reached up to grip onto his forearms to anchor herself, "Now I need you to focus okay? Okay?" he waited for her to nod before continuing, "Now where are the generators?" she told him in a shaky voice where the generators were located, ""Okay good. Now we're gonna do this together okay?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head before standing and pulling her up with him, moving deeper into the dark room, with only the light beam of the flashlight to guide.

"In here?" Zach questioned when she pulled them to a stop just outside of a cage that housed the generator they were looking for.

"Yeah." Marissa nodded as Zach handed her the flashlight and instructed her to hold it steady as he inspected the old machines, "You gotta pump the grey handle a couple times to get the gas going." She told him recalling what Lowry had explained to her once.

"Alright." He nodded grabbing large grey handle and beginning to pump it up and down, Marissa held the flashlight steady as he did but found herself getting distracted by the sight of his arm muscles straining as he did, he didn't have those the last time she'd seen him, "I noticed your hair's straight." He said casually as he finished gassing up the machine.

"Yeah," Marissa responded, running a hand over her now frizzy hair thanks to the island's humidity and the running she'd been doing, "Eli requested it whenever I'm doing Lockwood business. Something about looking more professional. There should be a green button somewhere."

"Got it." He said pressing the button.

"Now you've gotta flip each switch to activate the different sections of the park. I think we only need right here in the visitors center and the control room."

Zach nodded, leaned forward to search for the appropriate switches, and after a moment of hesitation he flipped them on. At first there was nothing, and then the generators hummed and then all the lights turned on. "I think we're back in business." Marissa said as she turned the flashlight off.

"Yeah," he responded nodding, "You know, for the record. I always thought you looked beautiful with your curly hair."

"Thanks." Marissa said ducking her head to hide her reddening cheeks, "We should head back before-" she was cut off by the sound of distant rumbling that could have only been one thing, to make matters worse there was a loud bang from the door as the dinosaur that had been chasing them made her presence known once again. Her attack had the door rattling.

"Is there another way outta here?" Zach asked carefully, reaching out and taking her hand again.

"There's a stairwell over to your right." She responded shockingly jumping, when the door rattled again threatening to break off of its hinges, "But it only goes up to the helipad."

"Up is better than here." He told her, already edging towards the door, "C'mon!" he shouted, pulling her along again as the door imploded and the dinosaur screeched, they ran for the stairwell and closed the door behind them. Only this one wasn't going to put up nearly as much of a fight as the first door had, so up the stairs they went. Thankfully it was only two flights and they burst through the steel door onto the roof, the door closing and latching shut behind them automatically.

Zach turned expecting Marissa to be caught in another attack, instead he saw her close to the edge gazing out over the overgrown foliage towards the docks, where a boat was being loaded up with dinosaurs, being muzzled, tranqued, and electrocuted into submission.

"How did they manage to capture so many of them without the tracker?" Zach questioned outloud what they were both thinking.

"I don't know." Marissa responded honestly, "Why did we need Claire to come back if they could do all this?"

"We've gotta get down there."

"Yeah," she said nodding, "Ladder." She added pointing to the edge of the roof where Zach could see the rungs of a ladder peeking from over the edge.

* * *

"How'd you end up working for this Eli guy anyway?" Zach asked as they walked through the thick forests. "Sounds like a real asshole."

"Technically I work for Ben Lockwood, he's a sweet old man, actually John Hammond's original partner, though not many people know about him." Marissa explained, "Eli found me right after I graduated, he was really insisted that I join the company, and I really wasn't in any position to turn down that kind of offer."

"And are you happy? Doing what you are now?" he asked carefully, gauging her reaction.

"Happier than I was." Marissa sighed thinking carefully over her next words, "Listen Zach I-" she was cut off by the sound of a gunshot nearby followed by raised voices clearly yelling, they shared a quick look before heading off in the direction.

The scene that they stumbled into was confusing and tense, Blue was laid on the ground gasping and groaning in pain, she must have been on the receiving end of the gunshot they'd heard, Owen was also on the ground unconscious while Zia stood over him with a handgun raised and pointed and Wheatley, while he and the other mercs had theirs lazily pointed it her.

"How about this," Wheatley said, gesturing for his men to lower their weapons, "That animal dies," he said pointing to Blue, "And I shoot you."

"What the hell is going on here?" Marissa questioned.

"Sanchez!" Wheatley beamed, "So nice of you to join us." he said before nodding to one of his men who stepped forward and grabbed her by both arms pulling her away from Zach.

"Hey!" Marissa snapped, "Hey what are you doing?"

"Let her go!" Zach yelled reaching for her but before he could the butt of a gun slammed into the side of his head.

"Zach!" Both Marissa and Zia yelled as he went down, not unconscious but quite close.

"Sorry, kid." Wheatley said without a hint of apology in his voice as the other mercs worked to drag Blue onto a canopy to begin hauling her towards the truck, handcuffing Zia to take her along and dragging a kicking Marissa as well, "Mills said to make sure we brought your girlfriend back in one piece."

* * *

Wheatley and his team of mercs drove Marissa and Zia down to the dock, while the volcano erupted in the distance. There were dinosaurs being roughly loaded onto a boat all around them, despite Zia's loud protests for them to be more careful.

Blue was strapped down and muzzled onto a table before being hauled into the back of a truck, Zia was tossed her bag before she was herded into the truck behind the dinosaur before that too was pushed onto the ship.

"Hey!" Zia called sticking her head out of the canopy as the merc who held a bruising grip around Marissa's upper arm started to drag her away to who knows where, "I could use an extra set of hands in here." she said pointedly looking at Marissa.

The man released her and she quickly scrambled into the truck, "Thanks." she said pulling the canopy shut behind her.

"No problem."

"What do you need?"

"I need my stethoscope and more bandages from my bag there." Zia instructed quickly and Marissa fetched the things she asked for. The boat shook hard as they apparently disembarked from the dock.

"Can you stop the bleeding?" Marissa asked, seeing the bandages quickly become soaked as she went over to Blue's head to run a calming hand along her neck like she'd seen Owen do many times before.

"I need to remove the bullet and close the wound, but I can't do that without a blood transfusion." Zia explained quickly.

"You mean blood from another dinosaur?" Marissa asked, already dreading the thought of having to go out and do that seen, as she was the only other person available to do so.

"A carnivore specifically with two or three fingers."

The ship shook again, and Blue jerked in pain, her head raising slightly, Marissa cursed quickly shusing the animal as Zia pressed harder on the velociraptors wound. "Hold on. Just a little longer Blue." the canopy opened again and Owen's dirty face appeared much to the relief of both women as he quickly scrambled up into the truck followed by Claire, Franklin and finally Zach, "Oh, my God, you guys are alive!" Zia cheered only to be quickly hushed by Owen.

"Look what they've done to her." he breathed as he ran a hand only his raptor's neck.

"Who are these assholes?"

"Animal traffickers?" Owen guessed looking to Marissa who could only shrug in response, "Look how they're treating them. They're not gonna take them to a sanctuary, they're gonna sell them."

"Not Blue." Marissa said, shaking her head, "Mills was adamant that she be brought back to the house, no they need her for something else."

"Like what?" Claire asked harshly.

"Look it doesn't matter right now," Zia cut in, "She's… She's hemorrhaging and I don't have instruments to keep her alive." She called Claire over to help apply pressure to Blue's wound while she instructed Zach to retrieve what she needed from her bag, "I can't take the bullet out without a transfusion from another animal. Which one of you guys know how to find a vein?"

"I did a blood drive with the Red Cross." Claire volunteered.

"Great! Okay. Franklin, you take over for Claire."

Franklin whimpered but after a short argument did as asked, almost as soon as he took her applying pressure and spurt of Blue's blood shot out and hit him in the face, "Oh, my God! Oh, my it in my mouth? Did it get in my mouth?" the nerd gasped looking over at Owen and Marissa who both shook their heads, sparring him of the fact that it did in fact go into his mouth, "You sure."

"Mhm."

* * *

Zia had successfully removed the bullet from Blue's abdomen and stitched her up, with the help of T-Rex blood that Owen and Claire had so helpfully retrieved. The dinosaur had fallen asleep apparently exhausted from the day, and no one could blame her.

The humans had also decided that now was probably the best time to get some shut eye as well, and settled down as comfortably as they could in the cramped truck bed. Everyone fell into an uneasy sleep after a few long moments, all except Marissa. She sat up and awake staring at Blue's sleeping body silently. She thought everyone was asleep so she jumped when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she turned to meet Zach's tired but concerned warm brown eyes.

"Hey," he whispered so as to not wake the others as she ran a hand underneath her eyes to be sure she wasn't crying, "You okay?"

"This is my fault."

"No it's not." he insisted but she shook her head.

"Eli normally has me run a background check on everyone that we work with, but not these guys." she said shaking her head, "I remember who they are now, they're the InGen soldiers that worked off sight with the original park, Eli must have found their records, and used it like a shopping list." she finished hanging her head.

"Hey, hey. C'mere." Zach whispered, pulling her to lay back against his chest. She sighed, settling back against him as he brought his hand up to tangle his fingers in her hair like he used to. "I know that nothing I say right now is gonna change your mind, or make you feel better, but you can't blame yourself for this." she nodded against him, "Look I know that now might not be the best time, but I really hated the way we left things. And I'm sorry about what I said to you."

"Don't be, I was a complete bitch to you. You were just trying to help."

"Still, I shouldn't have left you," he told her and Marissa felt his chest expand beneath her when he inhaled deeply, "But after your mom died, you shut me out Ris', I didn't know what else to do."

She tilted her head back to look into his eyes, "We both wish we could've done things differently, right now our focus should be on getting out of this in one piece."

"Yeah." Zach nodded and she felt the movement as she turned back around and snuggled closer to him to try and get at least a couple hours of sleep, then she felt his hand crawl across her stomach to grasp hers and entwine their fingers, "Then maybe after, we could try again."

* * *

The harsh motion of the boat coming to a stop woke them all up with a start, save for the drugged up dinosaur in the middle of the truck, "We're here." Zia announced as everyone shot to their feet, the sound of workers up and about on the outside making them all nervous.

"Where?" Claire asked but before anyone could respond the canopy split open and Wheatley leaned in, just barely missing spotting the others as they dove to either side of the canopy out of eyesight.

"Sanchez, you're coming with me. Boss requested to see you." knowing better than to argue Marissa quickly made her exit ignoring the silent pleas from her friends to not go with him, right now she didn't have much of a choice. "She got a heartbeat?" The merc questioned.

"Yeah. Do you?" Zia quipped and Marissa couldn't help the small smile that slid onto her face, the woman was sharp.

"We need blood samples."

"I'm not here to help you reset the food chain, so take your own damn samples." she challenged and Wheatley scowled, throwing the canopy shut once again.

"Nasty woman." he remarked and Marissa couldn't help the sound of disgust that escaped her, even as she braced herself to meet with Eli as she was ushered onto another truck. She couldn't even begin to imagine what lay ahead. And what Eli's plans were for the dinosaurs.

* * *

Hey folks, hope you're all staying safe out there, and staying indoors.

Thanks for the responses on the last chapter, honestly didn't expect to get any for this story. But to MidnightPenguin Marissa's faceclaim is Jessica Sula, if that helps.

As always let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future.


	12. Chapter 12

Wheatley stuffed Marissa into a truck where she was crammed in alongside a few of his mercs, while the truck and the following convey drove along very familiar roads, and sure enough after a long uncomfortable ride they'd arrive at Lockwood Estates.

Once there Wheatley took her by the arm and dragged her into the mansion despite her protests, in the foyer they were greeted by Mills himself wearing a smug grin.

"Little lady," Wheatley said, finally easing his grip on her arm, "Alive and well, as promised."

"Thank you." Eli responded, politely with a slimey grin, "The others?"

"Went down with the island." the merc responded and Marissa had to bite down on her lips to keep her comments to herself, if they thought that the others were dead then that was fine. They could go and keep the proper authorities to shut this whole thing down.

"Thank you Ken, that'll be all." Eli said, dismissing the mercenary, "Look at you." Eli tutted looking over Marissa's admittedly filthy appearance, "Look at your hair." he sighed, "Good thing I took the liberty of having clothes sent over for you, you can head up to one of the guest-"

"Are you kidding me?" Marissa interrupted.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Do you seriously think I'm just gonna go along with whatever bullshit set up you've got going on here?"

"Yes I do."

"You're insane," she scoffed, "And when Mr. Lockwood finds out what happening in his house he's gonna-"

"Lockwood is dead." Eli interrupted this time.

"What?"

"Poor man," he said in false sincerity, "He will be missed, but I'll make sure that his legacy lives on."

"You killed him didn't you?" she whispered in horror, "You're fucking crazy."

"No, I'm a visionary sweetheart." he said with a sick grin, before stepping closer to get in her face, "And if you know what's good for you and you don't wanna end up like your friends, be a good girl. Go upstairs. Fix your hair and your face, and put on the clothes that I paid for and do your goddamn job. You work for me, and me alone now right?"

Marissa glared at him, "Fuck y-"

Quicker than she could blink his hand shot up and slapped her across the face, she looked at him in shock holding her burning cheek but he only looked in disappointment, "Now you've got to cover that up too," he said shaking his head, "And I believe the words you were looking for were, 'Yes, sir'?"

Her nostrils flared but she tempered down her anger for the time being, "Yes sir."

"Good girl, now go get ready. Guests will start arriving soon."

* * *

Down in the basement of Lockwood Estates that happen to hold much more that the average billionaire mansion basement, Zach, Claire and Owen sat in a holding cell, and all around them were other dinosaurs in cells of their own. Zach sat on the ground across from Owen while Claire tried in vain to find a way out.

"Hi, Claire." A gentle voice called and they all turned to see Mills himself standing outside the cell adjusting his glasses along with Wheatley, "I just wanted to come and apologize." He said approaching the cell but backing away quickly when Claire rushed up and tried to grab him through the bars, "I didn't want to bring you into any of this, but it was the only way that we could get the raptor. And we needed it."

"Come on." Owen told Claire as he pulled her away from the bars, and Zach stood and began talking down his aunt, "So, what? This is it? I mean, you're a smart guy could've started a foundation to cure cancer. But instead, you… What? Sell endangered species?"

"I saved these animals."

"You betrayed a dying man for money." Claire snapped.

"Claire, I admire your idealism, but we both exploited these animals. At least, I have the integrity to admit it."

"I never, ever did anything remotely illegal."

"You authorized the creation of the Indominus Rex. You exploited a living thing, in a cage, for money. How is that different?" Mills shot back, "Huh? And you. The man who proved raptors can follow orders. You never thought about the applications of your research, Owen? How many millions a trained predator might be worth?" He boldly stepped closer to the bars of the cell again, "You two, you're the parents of the new world."

Owen squinted at him before grabbing his arm with little care and bending it across the bars inside the cage, the man immediately moaned in pain.

"Hey! Let him go." Wheatley warned pulling out a gun and training it on the former raptor trainer.

"Owen?" Claire begged, stepping in front of him.

"I think I'll break it." he responded shrugging.

"Let him go." Wheatley warned again. And this time Owen did.

When Claire turned her attention to him he tried to placate her, "Claire, it's-" but she grabbed his tie and pulled hard banging his head into the bars, much to Owen and Zach's amusement.

"Say the word, we got them, Mills." Wheatley whispered to Mills who was examining his broken glasses.

"Well, as far as everybody else is concerned, they burned up on the island." he responded simply, "And don't worry," he said to the cell's inhabitants, putting his broken glasses into his pocket, "Marissa will be well taken care of."

This time Zach flew at the bars, "Where is she?" he shouted but neither of the other men answered him, as they began to walk away, "Hey! You touch her and I'll kill you!" he yelled but continued to be ignored.

"Zach c'mon." Claire said grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away.

"You hear me! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Hey, c'mon kid." Owen said this time, as the two of them finally managed to pry him away from the bars, "She's a smart girl, she'll be alright. Calm down."

* * *

Without much of a choice at the moment, Marissa did as asked and cleaned herself up in one the guest rooms and put on the clothes that Eli had laid out for her. Loath she to admit, but the suit was awesome, it was a deep red color with a black silk shirt to go underneath the blazer. She didn't have a hair straightener handy, and doubt she would be going back to straightening her hair any time soon, so she pulled it into a ponytail, and covering up the bruise on her cheek with makeup before donning the suit and the heels.

"Much better." Eli greeted with a smile plastered on his face and he looked her over, it faltered slightly when he got to her hair, "It'll do for now." He said attempting to reach out and touch it but she ducked away glaring at him. "Meet Mr. Eversoll." he instructed after leading her out the front door to the deck where there were many vehicles pulling up. "My assistant, Marissa Sanchez." she introduced and Eversoll barely spared her a glance, "Do your job." Eli instructed harshly, handing her a tablet.

Marissa accepted and it was already opened to the manifest of the guests that were currently arriving, she checked off the names as Eversoll called them off.

'These people are all horrible.' Marissa thought to herself as the mansion filled up with these billionaires.

"Marissa," Eli called, "Why don't you head downstairs to the auction, and make sure everyone's in place, then get comfortable we've got a long night ahead of us."

"Do you really think, I'm gonna just sit back and help you get away with all this?"

"I think, you ought to be a little bit kinder to the man that got you off the street, payed off your mother's hospital bills and your student debt. So I'm not going to tell you again, keep your mouth shut and do your goddamn job." he spat viciously and Marissa clenched her jaw before turning on her heel and following the crowd downstairs.

Thankfully the rich assholes seemed to all know exactly where they were and needed to be so were all seated or finding their seats, so Marissa found hers as well. She loved heels as much as the next girl, but the brand new ones that she wore were on the wrong side of being broken in.

When someone lowered gracefully into the seat beside her she glanced over then did a slight double-take, "Hello Marissa." Henry Wu said with a charming smile.

"Henry?" she scoffed, "Why am I not completely surprised." she asked sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too."

"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen." Eversoll announced from a podium moments later, "To this extraordinary evening. Let's dive right in, with lot number 1." As he spoke a dinosaur was being wheeled out along a track, "The ankylosaurus. This is a herbivorous quadruped. Late Cretaceous. This is one of the largest armored dinosaurs. Known by paleontologists as a "living tank"."

"I have $4 million dollars. Anyone with 5? $5 million. $5 million. Do I hear 6? $6 million. Thank you. Any increase on six? Seven. $7 million. $8 million. $9 million on the phones. Do I hear $10 million? $10 million. Once, twice," He banged his gavel, "Sold! To the gentleman from Indonesia. Congratulations."

"Lot number 2, ladies and gentlemen. Juvenile Allosaurus. A fierce and aggressive predator."

"Sold!"

"Sold!"

"Sold!"

"Wonderful. Wonderful."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, that we are halfway through the evening. We'd like to offer a special treat to our discriminating buyers. This evening, we will preview a new asset that we've been developing. A creature of the future, made from pieces of the past. Ladies and gentlemen, please be warned. This is the perfect blend of the two most dangerous creatures that have ever walked the earth."

As he spoke a dinosaur unlike anything Marissa had ever seen was brought out, it was so unnatural looking that it sent a chill up her spine. The fact that the guards were shocking it with cattle prods didn't help matters.

"We call it, The Indoraptor." Eversoll announced smugly, "The perfect weapon for the modern age. Built for combat. With tactical responses more acute than any human soldier. Designed by Mr. Henry Wu," beside her Henry looked smug as he waved, "Its intelligence quotient comparable to the velociraptor. Bio-specs include hyper sense of smell, trained to respond to a pulse coded, laser-targeting system. Enabling it to isolate and track prey in complex environments."

They went on to demonstrate the raptors training and tracking capabilities by aiming a red laser dot onto one of the potential buyers, then pressing a button on the side of the gun that administered a high pitched sound that the Indoraptor immediately reacted to, comping at her cage. Almost instantly the Russin buyer bid on the beast.

"This is just a prototype." Eversoll tried to explain but the Russion ignored him and bid again, followed by more biddings, he glanced at Mills who gave him a single nod, "Do I hear 26?"

"What are they doing?" Henry asked turning to Marissa, like she would know, "She's not for sale."

"So, do something." Marissa encouraged and Henry stood up and marched over to Mills, then after only a few seconds of tense discussion Henry left with a huff and the bidding continued.

'Once, twice, sold! To our Russian friend. Congratulations for purchasing this magnificent animal."

Applause rang out but before Eversoll could instruct the dinosaur be taken away, the elevator at the back of the room dinged open. Then all hell broke loose. A dinosaur ran off from inside the elevator immediately using its head to ram one of the guards, before Marissa could wonder how the dinosaur found its way here, Own dropped down from the went inside the elevator.

All around people were getting thrown about thanks to the dinosaur and when gunshots started firing people began running for the exits, Marissa backed herself against the wall as people rushed past her.

"Get this thing out of here!" Mills shouted to the guards who pulled the lever to send the Indoraptor back along the track.

Owen fought his way through the guards and pulled the lever again, stopping the cage and pushing it back to the center of the room, "Mini c'mon." Owen urged and Marissa immediately ran to his side, pausing only to rip the wiring that connected the control box before taking his offered hand.

"Sanchez!" Mills' voice called loudly from the otherside of the room and they paused turning to see him halfway up the stairs there, "You go with him, and consider yourself fired."

Marissa only scoffed, raising her middle finger in his direction before Owen pulled them from the room.

He quickly led them into the bowels of the mansion and he knew exactly where he was going, because soon enough they were deeper in the underside of the mansion.

"Rissa'!" She heard a deep voice call in relief and she released Owen's hand just in time for her to be nearly tackled by Zach as he hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?" He asked pulling back and cupping her cheeks, she flinched away because of her bruised cheek and he immediately noticed, narrowing his eyes on her makeup covered cheek, she saw his eyes darken, "I'm gonna kill him." He spat.

"No Zach don't," she stopped him grabbing his arm, "C'mon please. I just want to get out of here."

"She's right." Claire agreed seeing how angry her nephew was, "We have to go."

Zach's shoulders heaved but he nodded taking Marissa's hand as Owen started leading them further down the hall.

"Don't!" A sharp voice called and they paused turning to see Mills with two armed guards, "You all, deserve each other." He said waving a hand, as Owne and Zach stood protectively in front of the group, "Maisie, come with me."

"You got your money." Marissa told him from behind Zach, "Just walk away."

"I'm gonna give you one last chance, Marissa," he told her, causing Zach to straighten up, "What are you gonna do, huh?"

"We're gonna stop this." Claire snapped holding Maisie closer, "All of it!"

"How? What, you're gonna go back in time before Hammond decides to play god? You can't put it back in the box!"

"We have to try."

"It's too late. Maisie, come." He snapped his fingers and the little girl cowered into Claire's side some more, "So, you're gonna take care of her now? Huh?" Mills asked sarcastically looking between Claire and Owen,

"And what, you'll go back to being homeless?" He added looking at Marissa, "I saved your life." He asks smugly and Marissa looked down, then he turned his attention back to Owen and Claire,

"You have no idea what she is. What do you think drove Hammond and Lockwood apart, huh? Lockwood never had a grandchild. He just wanted his daughter back. And he had the technology. He created another." The realization of what that meant set in and Maisie looked horrified, "He made her again."

Before Mills could reach out, or possibly taunt them some more, there was a blur racing past and the guards he brought with him were snatched up by a dinosaur. Mills ran in the opposite direction, and Owen yelled for them to do the same

"Come on!"

* * *

Continue staying safe everyone.

As always let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future.


End file.
